


KingGanseyIII

by AuroraKant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Discussion about PTSD, Established Relationship, Eventually OT5, Everyone Is In Love with Each Other, F/M, Friendship, Gansey is a Youtuber, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mostly Fluff, OT5 Slow Burn, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Ronan typical language, Swearing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant
Summary: Missing interested new people to tell about Glendower in his first year of college, Gansey finds a new way to do it: YouTube.Along the way does he not only realize some things about his idol, but also about himself and his friends. Who would have thought that life after Glendower could be so engaging?Edit: Warning for in dept discussions of mental health in this and coming chapters





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^^  
> This is my very first fan fiction on AO3 and also one of my first in English. Please tell me if you notice any glaring mistakes.  
> Now, have fun with this work!

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

_** >  CURRENTLY WATCHING:** _

**“An Introduction”**

The Video starts with an out of focus hand that slowly gives way to an out of focus young man. He is undoubtably handsome in a very all-American boy manner. There is a smile on his face that looks way to perfect. It has a certain creepiness to it, but then the smile slips, and it appears clear that boy is just nervous.

After what seems like an eternity but was only a few seconds the camera finally focuses (The equipment is high quality. Almost to good for a Youtuber who is only uploading his first video). Every too long stare, every awkward hand movement, every subconscious lick of tongue gives away that this perfect boy is new to the world in front of a camera, which is interesting since he looks like he was born for Prime TV.

His surroundings reflect a kind of richness that comes easy. The kind of wealth that means too many guestrooms without a second function. Because nothing is as clear as the fact, that the boy is currently in a guestroom. And that he is rich. Only people of a distinct breed look and act like show dogs in a crocodile cage.

And then he starts to speak. His voice is full and draws one in. It`s a voice that could tell someone to jump of a bridge and they would do it. With joy. And pleasure. It`s the voice of a king. But, like, a good king. A noble one, not like King John II. Or Louis XVI. More like a fairytale king since those are the only ones that are fair without fault.

“Um, hello. I am Richard Campell Gansey III. but please call me Gansey. But you might have already known since you read my Channel name. Please believe me, that _KingGanseyIII_ was definitely not my idea…”

The rambling makes him resemble a normal human. Far less different than his regal appearance would led one to believe. His voice fades away at this moment, his mind at a seemingly distant memory. By the looks of it a fond one. When his eyes focus on the viewer once more, he seems much more intent.

“But it was also not the worst idea, that title goes to _DicktalksShit_.”

He pauses and laughs. There is a rule that all the first laughs in front of a vlog camera must be awkward. Somehow Richard is standing above that rule. The truth is that he stands above pretty much anything.

“You may be wondering why the world, or this platform needs another vlogger. Well, I have certainly no answer to that, but I can answer quite a few questions about history. And that is going to be the main purpose of this channel!”

There is a spark in his eyes. Eyes, that should be blue but are actually hazel. That spark is a bit worrying, a bit manic. If he didn`t look so dapper, it would be unnerving.

“Now, you may be wondering: Why history? Well, some people say I am a Nerd. And those people are most definitely right”

There is laughing behind the camera now. It sounds rough and deep. And a tiny bit mean. Gansey grins at that and there is a sudden realization about how old he seemed those first few minutes. Now he looks like he is 19, maybe 20 and one is left to wonder how that mistake could have been made.

“But it all began when I was a young boy…”

“AND MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY TO SEE A MARCHING BAND”

Another alien voice interrupts Gansey. There is a commotion behind the camera. Someone is laughing. Someone cries “NOAH!”. Something else crashes of view. Multiple voices talk. One is distinct in her femaleness.

Cut.

* * *

“Sooo… As I was saying: When I was about ten, I was confronted with my own mortality. It is something I am as of now only comfortable to breech as a subject. It is however also something that I will address in the future. Regarding my interest in history however, this sparked a need to leave a mark in this world. And I was going to leave that mark by finding a dead king.”

The king metaphor reappeared fast. To fast to be a coincident.

“And searching for him I did. Along this tremendous and sometimes dangerous adventure, I met the most beautiful people.”

At this point a group picture is shown. There are five people, very noticeable Gansey in the middle. A tiny girl with light brown skin and a horrendous hairdo is at his right making faces together with a tall Asian kid whose hair all but defies gravity. On his left are a frightening withe dude with a shaved head and a killer grin and a man (or a boy?) with ice-blue eyes and a dusty exterior. They all seem very happy.

“And now, at the beginning of the next joyous quest – collage – my friends decided that I needed a new audience for my telling: You Guys!”

He grins, and the viewer feels seen. There is a pause and it is clear that it`s only for dramatic purposes. It works.

“So, what do you know about Welsh Kings?”

Cut.

The video ends. There are no pleas for subscribers or likes. It feels like Gansey knows that this will be enough. It`s a little bit scary. Someone hits subscribe.

* * *

 

**Posted: 09/15/16**

**35 Views**

**6 Likes/2 Dislikes**

**6 Subscribers**

**4 Comments**

**GayWaren:** All I am saying is, that _DicktalksShit_ would be a waaaaaaaaay better title for this shitshow! XD

 **BlueS.ucker:** You were really cute in this one… It is funny to know that it took you 5 hours to film those 4 Minutes, though

 **BeeKing** : Love you, but we need to work on your editing skills. Or you give it in my capable hands! *wink*

 **Anonymous:** The fuck is This?????!!!


	2. What I Actually Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this video Gansey tells the viewer what exactly he`s doing besides YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The second chapter is here! Yay!  
> The first two or three chapters are still relatively short but they get longer (currently writing chapter 9)... so stay tuned for that! ^^  
> And thank you for the nice words and all the kudos! <3
> 
> PS.: The active story part of this chapter can be found after scrolling down. The time skip that is presented in posted Video titles can be skipped (but may later be refereed to) ^^

VIDEOS BY  _KINGGANSEYIII:_

**“GLENDOWER Part 1”**

**Uploaded: 9/21/2016**

**44 Views**

**3 Likes/ 1 Dislike**

**2 Comments**

 

**“Harvard Campus Tour – Storytime”**

**Uploaded: 9/28/2016**

**40 Views**

**3 Likes/ 2 Dislikes**

**No comments**

 

**“GLENDOWER Part 2”**

**Uploaded: 10/5/2016**

**38 Views**

**3 Likes/ 1 Dislike**

**2 Comments**

 

**“Coffeehouses around Campus – Storytime”**

**Uploaded: 10/13/2016**

**52 Views**

**5 Likes/ 2 Dislikes**

**4 Comments**

 

**“GLENDOWER Part 3 – Historically”**

**Uploaded: 10/20/2016**

**33 Views**

**3 Likes/ 0 Dislikes**

**2 Comments**

 

**“Rules of the Library – Storytime”**

**Uploaded: 10/27/2016**

**40 Views**

**2 Likes/ 0 Dislikes**

**1 Comment**

 

**“GLENDOWER Part 4 – Historically”**

**Uploaded: 11/3/2016**

**36 Views**

**3 Likes/ 1 Dislike**

**2 Comments**

 

**“College vs. University – Storytime”**

**Uploaded: 11/10/2016**

**80 Views**

**9 Likes/ 2 Dislikes**

**5 Comments**

 

**“GLENDOWER Part 5 – Historically”**

**Uploaded: 11/14/2016**

**44 Views**

**4 Likes/ 1 Dislike**

**3 Comments**

 

          _** > CURRENTLY WATCHING:**_

**“What I actually do - Storytime “**

The Quality of the videos is getting better. Gansey is already sitting on his bed when it starts and there are no blurry bits. His bed looks like a normal twin. A normal twin with a royal blue duvet and at least five decorative pillows. Very Gansey indeed. This bed is standing in what appears to be half of a dorm room. The desk is cut by the video angle and the only decoration besides the pillows and Gansey are a handful of mint plants.

This is a different location than the one in his first video. All but the first were filmed in this very room. It is a very mundane setting for someone as extraordinary as Gansey.

“Hey, fellow Historians!”

By his 5th video Gansey landed on this particular cheesy opening line as a catchphrase. It is weirdly fitting for the character of Gansey. As is the way he categorizes his videos into “Storytime” and “Historically”. It`s almost as if someone told him that that was how you build up a brand.

“I want to say that I received many Asks about this, but there are not so many of us out there yet, so the total of times asked was three”

Three copy and pasted YouTube comments pop up:

 **CrazyLoverGirl** : What are you Doing with yourrrr live??? Arenzt to you to old for college???

 **Matt_Cooo** : One question, bro: How do you find time for all of this? Didn`t you say you just started college? I was decked my first semester!

 **Lola-Cola** : Tell me all about your life.

“So, I thought: Yeah, all I do is tell you about Glendower and other Welsh monarchs, but hardly anything else from my exhilarating life! So here comes: **What I actually do** (with my life).”

The only way to describe this look, is smug. He is not talking to the viewer, no, the reason behind this is more personal. Maybe one of his friends said something. Gansey however is sure that he got them. For what? Who knows.

“Now, where do I start? Maybe at a very key element of the confusion. How old am I and why am I only starting college now? I am 19 glorious years old and at my first semester at Harvard University. The interesting part however is, why am I already 19? As a person who is born relatively late in the year – you only need to know that my birthday is around Christmas – I was freshly 18 when I finished Highschool…”

There is this faraway look again. At this point his dreamy eyes are just as much Ganseys trademark than his cheesy one-liners. This time there is a darker feeling about it though. He seems sad, a little reminiscent and lost. Hopefully this boy receives a hug relatively soon.

“Anyways… The last few weeks of school were heinous – I am sure you can relate – and I wasn`t ready for college just yet.”

He grins but it comes out all wrong. When planning this video, the plan certainly hadn`t been to get so deep into the material. A normal jest at his friends and suddenly he is laying his soul bare.

“And I understand, that not everybody has the privilege to wait to go to college or the chance to go at all, so this may sound frivolous to you, but I really wasn`t ready yet.”

The excuses seem to be a part of him. In the past there were a lot of apologies like “Sorry, as a man…” and “I know I have more than others…”. They all sound sincere, even though nothing of Gansey seems sincere on some days. The so called Bad Days. The days and the vlogs on which Gansey is as three dimensional as a cartoon character. Today is not one of these days.

“So, I took a year off. And I traveled the United States and looked at all the eventualities life offers. And as the woman herself so eloquently said: _Stop thinking, come back to bed and fucking kiss me_. I enjoyed nothing as much as those months on the road with Blue – yes, she is my girlfriend – “

Another screenshot appears, this time the comments are from one user only:

 **GayWaren** : DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIenD????

 **GayWaren** : Is THERE a Girl In Your Life? ARE HER KISSEs To Die FOR?

 **GayWaren** : Is your FAVORITE Color BLUEEEEE

 **GayWaren** : The Adventures of DICK and JANE, nuff said!

The grin on Ganseys face is 100% honest this time around. It is hard to say if that is because of the fact that he finally proclaimed his relationship status to the wide, wide world or because of the weird insiders he and his friends seem to have.

“and with the fabulous Henry, our enthusiastic Motivator and oftentimes Day Saver.”

A picture of Henry is shown. It is the one with the hair. And the big grin. The photo slides into a group selfie of the trio on their travels. They appear to be in front of the Grand Canyon. Next to Blue and Henry, Gansey looks like he is from a different era, in his grandpa pastels. Gansey is all pop and country music of the early Fifties, while Blue is 80s Punk in her DIY destroyed dresses and Henry somehow embodies Lolli-Pop music just as much as modern Electro beats. They are a mess. They are lovely.

“But just as everything tremendous has a beginning it also has an end. Each of us took to a college – or in Blues case a joined work-experience program at a university – and I was told to start this very channel. One could say we end at the beginning. And what a beginning this is!”

He wiggles his eyebrows. It is unsure why, but it sure does look ridiculous.

“Now, the other question, that was asked, was how I can spend so much time making videos for you guys, while also studying. There is quite the simple and straightforward answer for that: I may be majoring in History of the Middle Ages, but that requires a social sciences class, and I took social media science. Which is not the full answer I know.”

A bashful smile appears on his face. It doesn`t suit him. A face like Ganseys is made to look majestic. It does not humble him to smile like that.

“Well, to get the time to make this vlog here reality, I asked my professor if this would suffice for my attendance credits and he said yes, so this is only possible thanks to you, Professor Ramirez!”

Like a firefighter in a dire situation, Ganseys charm is back to 100. The Professor in question is probably never going to be able to escape the noose of this flattery.

“So, I hope, you all enjoyed this week`s video and…”

Cut. The video ends just like that.

* * *

 

**Posted: 11/21/2016**

**120 Views**

**12 Likes/ 2 Dislikes**

**23 Subscribers**

**6 Comments:**

**GayWaren:** And they were Roommates!

 **BeeKing:** They WERE ROOMMATES?

 **BlueS.ucker** : And this is why no one is ever going to love you

 **Matt_Cooo:** Wow, thanks for featuring my comment. What you said actually makes sense. Awesome vid, Bro!

 **JD-Bomber:** I disd`t undertand lole half of it!!!! IT DIES NOT MAKE SENDE”””

 **Rue-Paul:** I thought this was a history channel???

    **> BlueS.ucker _responded_ :** It`s the history of his life, you dumbass


	3. GLENDOWER for New Viewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas! And as a treat for his viewers and new subscribers Gansey decided to post a very special Holiday episode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Yes, the new chapter is here! Yippie! And the next one is already coming Sunday! Double-Yippie!  
> After that i am on vacation myself though, so it may take a while!  
> Because of that: Can you think of a few questions that you would ask the Gangsey in a Q&A session? What would you ask?  
> Have fun!^^  
> PS.: Homophobic slurs at the end of the chapter

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

 

**“GLENDOWER and The Woman – Historically”**  
Uploaded: 11/28/2016  
67 Views  
7 Likes/ 3 Dislikes  
7 Comments 

 

**“Thanksgiving and Other Celebrations – Storytime”**  
Uploaded: 12/5/2016  
143 Views  
10 Likes/ 4 Dislikes  
5 Comments 

 

**“GLENDOWER Death and After – Historically”**  
Uploaded: 12/13/2016  
80 Views  
6 Likes/ 2 Dislikes  
2 Comments 

 

**“Why I am not in a Fraternity – Storytime”**  
Uploaded: 12/20/2016  
200 Views  
25 Likes/ 5 Dislikes  
9 Comments 

 

**_ > CURRENTLY WATCHING: _ **

 

**“GLENDOWER for New Watchers – A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL”**

 

Gansey is back in the very first room. A plain room, with a sleek twin bed and matching furniture. Wealth portrayed in the way the quality of everything is displayed. It is also clearly a guest room. A guest room graced with holiday spirit. The blanket is green-red striped and so are the pillows. Someone actually cared enough to attach candy cones to the walls. White light is reflected through the window to Ganseys left and that means snow. It is clearly winter. 

 

Gansey also seems to be a victim of the vomiting holiday spirit, sitting there in a pink and blue reindeer hoodie and cargo pants. He is delighted, his eyes glow and the destroyed side parting makes him look like a twelve-year-old on crack. 

 

“Happy Holidays! Historians, this is our time! Our time for what you may ask? Our time to tell all the newcomers about Glendower, of course!”

 

With a talking speed twice as fast as usually, everything just screams: Christmas with the family. 

 

“You may have noticed that I am not currently in my dorm room and that is – you guessed it – because it is Christmas! This year we are celebrating at Ronan`s. Yes, I already saw my parents at Christmas Eve dinner. But the real party is today at the Barns…”

 

It should be impossible for one person to look so happy, but here he is. Nothing elates him more, than the idea of his friends and a good meal. 

 

“Now back to the real reason you are all watching this video: A short summery of what we know about Glendower so far – and no, I don`t want to… sleep with Glendower.”

 

There is a twinkle in his eyes, that is telling. He often has to remind people that he is not fucking a dead Welsh King. What a weird world to life in. 

 

“Owain Glyndŵr was a Welsh ruler and more importantly the last native Welshman to hold the title of Prince of Wales. After the end of his reign the title was taken by the crown and used as a gift to nobleman who were favored by the current ruler of the Empire. 

 

There is only a rough estimation for the exact time span Glyndŵr was alive. Two reasons offer themselves up to as of why: The first being that through inconsistent recordings no one is able to say when exactly he was born. Possible birthyears are 1349, 1353 and 1359. The second reason is where it gets interesting!”

 

Gansey is a fish in an ocean created for him. There is nothing in the world that suits him better than talking about Glendower while wearing a Christmas jumper. 

 

“Because… No one knows how he died or if he died at all.”

 

Dramatic pause. This would be a very cinematic moment, if a deep voice hadn`t interrupted.

 

“Hey, Dick! Cut it short, okay? Foods ready in like an hour and I don`t want Opal to chew on the fucking silverware… it`s bad enough that we can`t have napkins anymore because of her filthy mouth!”

 

With a slightly panicked look, Gansey shoos his friend away before facing the camera again. Nervous laughter carries in his voice.

 

“Sorry, for the disruption, Ronan is a delight at Christmas. Where was I? Oh, right!”

 

King Gansey is back and with him all his gusto.

 

“Glendower – the English Name of Glyndŵr – escaped the British in 1409 and was last seen in 1412. And this is where it gets creepy: No one knows for certain what happened after that. One of his closest friends reported him dead in 1415, but that is literally the only account for his death. Said friend was also a poet and in modern times he would have been something similar to a public relations manager for Glyndŵr. Quite interesting to note is also this quote of a follower Glendower`s who humorously was named Adam”

 

A picture is shown. On it: The tall boy with the ice-blue eyes. His face is photoshoped on the body of a medieval knight. Below the picture **“Adam of Usk”** is written. The gag is probably that said boys name is also Adam but who knows. Gansey reads the quote in a hilariously serious voiceover.

 

“`After four years in hiding, from the king and the realm, Owain Glyndŵr died, and was buried by his followers in the darkness of night. His grave was discovered by his enemies, however, so he had to be re-buried, though it is impossible to discover where he was laid.´ So, we don`t know where he lays. But we also don`t know if he was dead by 1415 for sure. At least that was all the historical community felt certain about until last year.”

 

The way his tone wavers makes it unclear whether it`s from nervousness or doubt. Nonetheless does it showcase a conflict of interest inside of Gansey. 

 

“Um, if you are interested you might have heard of this before, but a few years ago there was a little hiccup in the archaeological community over a found in rural Virginia. A tomb estimated to be around 600 years old. You guessed it: Glendower.”

 

Someone who is so obsessed with the search of a myth should definitely be happier than Gansey is right now with such a discovery. 

 

“The people who found him were not esteemed archeologists though, they were a group of teenagers. And one of those teenagers was me. Yippy-Skippy!”

 

Seldom has there been an exclamation of happiness more cynical than this one.

 

“Finding this big figure in my life dead in a tomb had a certain effect on me, but in the end, it only resolved my fascination with the life of Glyndŵr and the time period he lived in. So here we are now. You know who the main subject of my channel is and can go and watch the more specific videos. That was not an invitation!”

 

The holiday spirits seem to have returned. It almost looks like he wants to raise a cup of eggnog to the viewer, when he is interrupted.

 

“I said, you should come, Dick! You miss all the action! Cheng almost set his hair on fire! It was hilarious!”

 

The same loud and obnoxious voice than before. Gansey called the owner Ronan. With a small smile in the direction of the camera Gansey gets up. The last few words recorded before the cut are:

 

“COMING! Sorry, Guys! But I still have a treat for you…”

 

Cut. 

* * *

 

But instead of the normal blank screen at the end of a video, it cuts to a compilation of short Christmas clips highlighted by cheesy songs like “Last Christmas” and “All I want for Christmas”.  
In the first one a full table is set with a variety of foods: Traditional dishes like casserole and potato mash are right next to bowls that hold stuff like a tex-mex salad. Six plates are set and at three of them someone is already sitting. Whoever holds the camera is undecided who or what to focus on because sometimes the girl, Blue, is the center of attention in her ripped jeans and other times the food gets the spotlight. The Asian boy, Henry, and the other kid, Adam?, are making faces at whoever is holding the camera.

 

Cut.

* * *

 

A mistletoe is hung at a door frame. In the background a beautiful living room is highlighted by a too tall Christmas tree. The defined focus of this short video is the kissing couple underneath the mistletoe: The duo, probably Adam and Ronan, are currently making out. Quite a bit of tongue is involved. The clip ends with both of them showing their middle fingers to the camera without looking up or stopping. 

 

Cut.

* * *

 

Gansey is sleeping on the couch in the living room. The room is dark besides the still lit candles on the tree. Blue comes into focus as she tries to silently get to Gansey. With a lovely smile on her face and glance back at the camera she takes one of the blankets that are stored beside the couch and tugs him in. Before leaving the room, she sweeps down and plants a tender kiss on his forehead.

 

Cut.

* * *

 

It is Blue again but this time she handles the equipment in a very vlog-like manner. She is going down a dark hallway with only the light of the camera to illuminate her face. When she stops, it is in front of a door. The look on her face is suspicious. A grin and then she opens the door. 

 

The only thing distinguishable in the weak moonlight that comes from the window, are two lumpy forms in a bed. With a last look at the camera and the viewer at her co-conspirators she then goes on to unleash whatever havoc she brings with her. In this case a dark black bird who seemingly hid the whole time in the hallway. The light goes on. Ronan sits up in bed with a comically expression on his face. The other guy only realizes the ruckus with the lights on. As soon as both are awake, Blue flees the room and seems to be gleefully cackling. 

 

Cut. 

* * *

 

A white text appears on a black screen:

 

**I understand that not all of you are Christian or celebrate any holiday at this time of the year. I, by no means, meant to offend anybody.**

 

The End. 

* * *

 

**Posted: 12/27/2016**

 

**243 Views**

 

**20 Likes/ 5 Dislikes**

 

**43 Subscribers**

 

**8 Comments:**

 

 **GayWaren:** You suck in so many ways, Maggot… and I am so going to get you back for that!  >.<

 

>> **BlueS.ucker _responded:_** I don`t think that smiley means what you think it does! 

>> **MagicUser _responded:_** Why are you guys still doing this via youtube comments?

>> **BeeKing _responded:_** Hah! You finally sunk to our level!!!!!!!

 

 **Matt_Cooo:** This was a bit too gay for my liking… great thing about Glendower though! 

 

 **Sup-Ringer:** Don`t listen to all these haters! Your Gay Friends are totally awesome!  <3

 

 **Joeanaaa:** Must be hard meeting your idol that way. How goes that saying? “Never meet your heroes”?

 

 **BeeKing:** Only one shot of my beautiful face? A disgrace!

>> **GayWaren _responded:_** Your face is always a disgrace, Cheng <3

 **RockeyEye_333:** SO all you did was tell us to go an check out your other videos??? LAME!

 

 **Number123:** Support everyone! Including small Youtubers with minoritys!

 

 **Kamf_ck:** FAGS!!!


	4. I Kissed The Wrong Person Or Maybe The Right One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey`s birthday party ends in somewhat of a disaster. Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Here is the promised next chapter! ^^  
> With that i bide chiao till next week... a vacation awaits me!   
> Comments or suggestions would make me very happy though as they keep the will to write alive. That and i would really like to know what kind of questions you would ask the Gangsey in a Q&A!   
> Till next chapter! <3

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

 

** >CURRENTLY WATCHING:**

 

**“I Kissed The Wrong Person Or Maybe The Right One? – Storytime”**

The video opens in the same room as the last one. The only real difference is that Gansey looks noticeably more tired and that most of the Christmas decorations have been taken down. It is also worth to notice that the video appears to be angled in a real Vlog-style this time, with Gansey still in bed and the camera held above him.

“Well, hello fellow historians. What a wild few days it have been…”

He sounds genuinely exhausted. By the looks of it, he either only just woke up or never went to sleep. Knowing Gansey, it`s probably the latter one.

“As you may know my birthday is at the 31st of December and I am of now youthful 20 years old. You may also be aware of the fact that I celebrated Christmas with my friends at the Barns and that we decided to stay the whole holidays here. Which corelates with my birthday AND Sylvester so, of course there had to be a party”

Shuffling. He seems to try and make it more comfortable with the camera in bed. It is not clear if it works.

“Apparently Blue had asked Adam and Henry behind my back to help her organize a party. Which is kind of ludicrous because Adam is not all that good with celebrations… Geez, what is up with me today? Adam is of course absolutely capable of orchestrating entire events.”

Gansey talks himself into a frenzy. The whole room is trembling from all that nervous energy. With a deep breath from Gansey, he begins to speak again:

“But the point is, many people were invited, Ronan said okay to letting them use his house and even my parents and my sister came. Nothing wrong with that either, it`s just two complete different worlds crashing. And everything was fine in the beginning. More than fine actually. Noah creeped around and scared a few people, Opal didn`t bite anyone, Blue and my parents were civil with each other, Helen and Ronan tested who could drink more punch before lights out and Adam found a science major in the bunch of guests who would talk science with him. What did I do? Well, I had a deep and heartfelt conversation on the front porch with Henry.”

There it is. The theme of the video has finally been addressed and Gansey isn`t all that happy about it.

“To be clear, Henry and I had many fervent conversations in the duration of our friendship. We spent a year together on the road. You get to know someone in a very genuine way. And then fast forward a few months and you sit together and do what you always did and suddenly everything is different.”

Ganseys face is full of frustration. With himself, maybe with Henry, definitely with the world. His already sleep destroyed hairstyle gets further rearranged by the hand not holding the camera.

“So, we talk. And it gets late. Maybe an hour short of midnight. At this point I still think everything is perfectly normal, which is probably why I don`t even realize when Henry suddenly leans in to kiss me. And I panic… I turn my head away and try to act as if I did not in fact just behave like a five-year-old. But of course, I have to make it worse by getting up and mumbling some sort of apology before going back inside.”

Still visibly cringing by the memory of said interaction, Gansey rearranges himself in bed again. Maybe the mattress is plainly of bad quality or it`s a reflection of his inner turmoil.

“Inside I make a beeline for the bathroom. In which I have nothing short of a panic attack. And while I struggle to breath and contemplate the reason of my existence, I ask myself why I am so freaked out by this failed kiss. Is it because of the awkwardness that happens, is it because it`s a guy, is there a different reason for it? And I have a very enlightening moment. Because apparently I want to kiss Henry back.”

The degenerate way he talks about his mental health is worrisome. Especially since it is said with so little regard for himself. This boy should get a hug right about now.

“So, when I leave my hiding spot to find Henry and talk with him about this, I realize that more time had passed than anticipated. It was nearly midnight to be more exact. And Henry had also gone inside again and was mingling with the party guests. I see him, okay? We make eye contact and he turns away. Of course, that means that I make my way in his direction. Suddenly the people around us start chanting the countdown and we are trapped. I am maybe two feet behind him and he finally turns, and we look at each other.

Everything I wanted to say just vanishes from my head. The countdown reaches Zero and I basically jump forward and kiss him. In the middle of the party. My girlfriend is looking at us, my parents are looking at us. My best friends in the world are looking at us. And about 20 acquaintances are looking at us. Which is why I do the only sensible thing there is to do: I flee the scene and lock myself up in my room. This very room right here which I have not left since then.”

A miserable look appears on his face and for a few horrid moments it is unclear weather not Gansey is going to cry. It might be better if he did. A rough knock on the door and suddenly the King Gansey mask is right back on.

“Gansey! Get up… Your Parents want to leave, and they are not going until you say goodbye!”

It`s Blue. One would think here more aggravated after last night, but her voice is just a bit annoyed.

“Also: You can`t stay up in there all day, so get your ass out here and talk with us!”

“Yes, Dick! Talk to us!”

Apparently Blue isn`t the only one with an opinion about this. Ronan wants to voice his too. The look on Ganseys face however is everything but elated. He is nonetheless getting up, though.

“Well, it seems like I have to face my executers…”

Cut.

* * *

 

When the video continues it is hard to tell if it is only later that day or a few days later. That doesn`t really matter however as Gansey finally looks like a human being again. The dark circles under his eyes are gone and his hair looks like it knows what a hair style is.

“Well, it appears that I am a _Drama Queen_ as some people put it and that I was totally _overreacting_. And that I am apparently extremely _oblivious_. But let me start in the beginning…”

He is definitely happy again. Maybe even more than happy. There is a special glint in his eyes, that shows that he knows something the viewer doesn`t.

“After my beautiful on camera break down I said Bye to my parents and Helen which was so awkward that… it doesn`t compare. Really not. But after that Blue snatched me away and I was sure I was done for. Blue is tremendous at boxing thanks to her aunt/mom`s friend/relative Calla. And then she just sat me down and asked me what happened from my point of view. I told her, still expecting some kind of hell to break lose. But all that happened, was that she laughed a little bit and then told me that she would tell me her side of the story and that I should get my ass to Henry after that.”

No one should look so swooned by the threat of violence.

“Now, Blue tells me that I am oblivious by fault and that it was _as clear as a crystal that Henry had a thing for me for AGES._ ”

He actually tries to talk like Blue. It`s not even annoying or offensive because the way he does it just shows how good he knows her. To say it in fewer words: It is a darn good impression.

“And that everyone apparently knew it. Which I call bullshit on! But anyways she says all that stuff to me that she has no problem with it, that she thinks that Henry is hot too, that we were kind of platonically dating since our road trip. And, you know, it kind of began to make sense. So, she is like: _Hey, go speak with Henry, he is the one who really needs to hear this_.”

A bashful smile lightens Ganseys face up like a glow in the dark stick. The memories of this happening are not that far away in his mind just as they aren’t laid far in the past.

“It takes only a moment to find Henry after that. He sits on the porch, the very same porch from our rendezvous the night before. There is this lost feeling only captured by the way he slouches. And that is not the Henry I know. So, I go up to him and we start to speak… and speak… and speak and BOOM! We are making out”

Gansey is full-on laughing now. The joy contained in this body has it bursting full.

“After what feels like a moment, Blue joins us in our petit bubble of bliss. There is a lot of talking happening after that. Also, a lot of kissing between all three of us. At the End the conclusion we can give is, that Henry, Blue and I are as of now in a Polyamorous Relationship! Happy New Year!”

Cut.

The End.

* * *

 

**Posted: 1/3/2017**

**527 Views**

**43 Likes/ 4 Dislikes**

**51 Subscribers**

**9 Comments**

**GayWaren:** Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

>> **BlueS.ucker _responded_ :** Why are you like this

**> >MagicUser _responded:_** That is a question I ask myself every day.

**Matt_Cooo:** I am confused. What does polyam(?)ouris mean? Are you gay, bro?

**BeeKing:** Is it weird to post under a video that profusely features me? I guess it is! *blows kisses*

**> >GayWaren _responded_** _:_ Yes, it is weird. Congratulations, case closed!

**> >BlueS.ucker _responded:_** Do I sense some weird unresolved sexual tension, Lynch?

**AnimeGirl324** : Where is the cute Gay couple? This is homophobia!!!!

**Jack_ZheMan** : I wished my Girlfriend had said that to me after I cheated on her! XDDD

**Becka1010:** Here is some love from the polyam community!  >.<

**MetaWet_Dreams:** The fuick is wordhg with the WOrlsd! Man, nobodii is just fusking straigjt anymorew!!!!

**Corizoou:** You could really tell, how emotional it was for Gansey! He almost cried at 6:15 okay!

**BingeWatching90:** I wish I was in Love  >.<

 


	5. My Friends and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey decides to finally formally introduce his friends to the viewer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back! ^^  
> And here we are with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Jey!  
> Many thanks for the kudos and comments! <3  
> Love all of you! 
> 
> PS.: Homophobic language

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

 

**“Kickass Women Between 1300s and 1400s – Historically”**

**Uploaded: 1/10/2017**

**641 Views**

**56 Likes/ 8 Dislikes**

**12 Comments**

**“What even is Polyamory? – Storytime”**

**Uploaded: 1/17/2017**

**785 Views**

**71 Likes/ 10 Dislikes**

**Comments Disabled on This Video**

**“GLENDOWER Part 5 – Historically”**

**Uploaded: 1/24/2017**

**212 Views**

**13 Likes/ 3 Dislikes**

**4 Comments**

**“I am deadly allergic to Bees – Storytime”**

**Uploaded: 1/31/2017**

**498 Views**

**21 Likes/ 2 Dislikes**

**6 Comments**

**“GLENDOWER Now: From 1415 to 2017 – Historically”**

**Uploaded: 2/7/2017**

**513 Views**

**17 Likes/ 6 Dislikes**

**9 Comments**

**“Growing up in the South – Storytime”**

**Uploaded: 2/14/2017**

**1.203 Views**

**34 Likes/ 6 Dislikes**

**12 Comments**

**“Ley Lines and GLENDOWER: AN INTERVIEW WITH AN EXPERT – Historically”**

**Uploaded: 2/21/2017**

**750 Views**

**20 Likes/ 5 Dislikes**

**7 Comments**

**“Behind the Scenes of an Interview ft. Prof. Mallory – Storytime”**

**Uploaded: 2/28/2017**

**540 Views**

**16 Likes/ 2 Dislikes**

**4 Comments**

**“Duels And Why So Many Died – Historically”**

**Uploaded: 3/7/2017**

**1.321 Views**

**51 Likes/ 9 Dislikes**

**15 Comments**

 

 ** > ** **_CURRENTLY WATCHING:_ **

 

**“My Friends and I – Storytime”**

“Hello, my fellow Historians! Over the last few weeks, you heard quite a few tidbits about Blue and Henry, but almost nothing about Ronan, Adam and Noah. You also are only roughly aware of what each of them is doing, so I thought it was time for you to meet them.” 

Gansey is sitting on his bed in his dorm room. A smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes, he looks ready to talk about some stuff.

“Of course, as it is in the middle of the semester, I can`t organize for you to literally meet them, but I can help you get to know them anyways.”

This seems to be a very happy episode of Gansey`s vlog. After all this is his opportunity to gush as much about his friends as he wants to.

“The best thing would be to start chronological: Ronan was the first of my current friends that I met and learned to love”

A picture of Ronan is shown. It`s the scary looking one with the shaved head and the tattoo. Even though he doesn`t look particularly scary in this picture as he appears to be angrily shoveling cow shit out of a barn. The sunburn across his scalp makes it hard to take him seriously. As does the cow, who happily munches grass right next to him. The familiarity of the scene caries significance. Because it is the familiarity of doing something he loves. Because he chose it. And he would choose it over and over again.

“We met when we were 16 and attended Aglionby Academy together. I went there because my ferocious hunt for Glendower had led me to Virginia and Ronan lived nearby on a farm. You have already seen bits of it in my Christmas Special Video as we often come together at the Barns.”

The Barns have a fond place in Ganseys memories. Probably due to the fact that he solved his relationship drama right there on New Years. But not just that. His smile speaks of years of happy memories.

“The Ronan back then was a different Ronan than the one you know now. Back then he was a rebellious teen who loved his family and sometimes wanted a little kick. But after that first summer together tragedy struck. He became sharper in the way he behaved and the way he loved. It was a daring time, though it only brought us closer together. And today I could no longer live in a world without the master of sarcasm and assholery himself, Ronan!”

Some things disclose more about person than others. And few things disclose as much about the way we love as the way we describe our loved ones. And if there is one question in the world that does not need to be asked, it is the question about whether or not Gansey loves his friends.

“Which I fortunately don`t have to do since Ronan was well-mannered enough to let us use the Barns as our Headquarters. So, now we celebrate every holiday and vacation together at Ronan`s while he uses the year to keep the farm running and the memory of his family unforgotten.”

Gansey looks like he really wants to just get up, find Ronan and hug the hell out of him. It would be somewhat nice, if he actually did it.

“So, Ronan was my first real friend, but it would not stay that way. Of course not! There were quite a few people left to meet.

After what had happened to his family, Ronan decided to move in with me to Monmouth Manufacturing. And as Monmouth was really spacious –“

Another image is displayed. This time around it`s a grand industry loft. Windows make up the whole wall on the right and someone had the idea to build additional walls and rooms along the left side. In the middle a lone bed stands in disarray. The whole ordeal looks like a group of high-schoolers lives there. Half the floor isn`t even visible. But Gansey is right, there is more than enough space for three people.

“we _decided_ to take on another roommate: Noah! As soon as he moved in it felt as if he had always been there.”

Noah`s picture is not a picture at all, but a cute cartoon drawing of a ghost that holds a sign saying: _Hello, Internet-people! <3_

“He somehow befriended Ronan, who really didn`t want any friends at the time, and soon enough the two of them were off building dangerous creations.

As a very shy person Noah will probably never appear in front of a camera but be assured that every crazy idea he comes up with will be shared!”

The segment on Noah seems to be over. Maybe him being an introvert also includes not wanting to share his life with an audience.

“After Noah settled in junior year was already starting and we had a new classmate. At first the only thing I noticed about him was the way he aced all his classes and then one sunny afternoon on my way to school my loyal car, _The Pig_ , broke down.

Adam was the person who saved me. He got off his bike and repaired my car and ever since I kind of forced him to ride to school with me that day, he was a part of our own little family.”

Mister Ice-Blue-Eyes appears onscreen. The photo was obviously taken without Adams knowledge. One dusty eyebrow raised and a look of amusement in his eyes, he seems more than capable of handling any situation. His appearance is attractive in its oddness and the set of his shoulders tells the story of an interior made of steel. The only softness present is the underlying contentment. Contentment with himself, his life, his decisions. Contentment with the person he is looking at. And the one he is becoming.

“Adam is and always was a hard worker. He worked three jobs through high school while also sustaining his scholarship. I didn`t even have to ask before he decided to also help Ronan, Noah and me with our search for Glendower. What a magnificent creature Adam was… and still is!”

There is a faint blush on Ganseys face.

“Anygays… Anyways! Um, Adam joined our little band of misfits in our quest to find a Dead Welsh King. He and Ronan did not get along at first which was not unexpected since both have strong determined personalities and are stubborn, like so stubborn you are lost for words… I was lost multiple times because those two headstrong beings… Argh! That was not the point.”

Gansey does not seem put out by this at all. It feels more like a constant reminder that the friendship between all of them is a complex thing that has a life of its own.

“With Adam in the squat things settled down for a bit. Up until I made a total fool out of myself half a year later in the diner Blue was working at. And as fate wants it, the person in front of which I made myself a fool of was Blue herself. Funnily enough she did not instantly take to me, no, Adam was the one who got her attention.”

The urge to build a dramatic pause in each of his videos has not yet left Gansey. But like all the pauses before this one is also working.

“And yes, they dated for a while. But of course, Blues appearance in our friendship group was not only an event because of her gender, no, she more importantly brought with her a fierce spirit and a lion’s heart!”

Blue`s picture is one of her laughing with her head in her neck. One can see her teeth and her eyes are shut with tear tracks down her cheeks. At least twelve hairpins of various shape and color decorate her spiky hair. The humor and joy contained in this picture tell more than anything else the story of a woman who is confident in herself. It paints Blue as a masterpiece. A work of art, but also a work in progress. Because everything beautiful is a work in progress. Because beauty lies in those that change. In those that are capable of doing the improbable: Moving forward.

“With Blue in our midst we were ready. Suddenly things started to happen. We found clues, riddles and danger. She was the catalyst to our adventure. And along the way she found her own truth just as each one of us found his.

One of those truths was, that Adam and she definitely weren`t ready for each other – which made it finally possible for Ronan to kiss that boy – and that fate is a funny thing. Because a few months after that, she kissed me, and you could say that that kiss was breathtaking”

The laugh is kind of ruefully, like Gansey knows that he shouldn’t be laughing at all but just can`t contain it. Sitting there alone on his bed, the laugh is the only thing keeping him company though.

“But when that happened, Henry was also already a part of our lives. Henry went to Aglionby for as long as I remember but as I was recently informed, arrived there when I did. He was the social butterfly everyone thought I was - yet actually wanted to be. And of course, our paths did not cross for a long time as each of us had our own crowds.”

Henry is shown from afar, sitting under a tree, listening to music with his eyes closed. A secretive smile plays on his lips and the slight bending of his knee indicates that he bobs along to the music. A bee is resting on his hand, unnoticed. Or the focus of all his thoughts. The picture is serene in its simplicity. This Henry is thoughtful, a thinker, but also a tinkerer. A play master and a critic. An inventor in an artist`s body. This Henry is his own person. But also, a part of everyone else.

“And when they crossed, it was not by coincident. Henry had heard of my quest and was immensely interested. So, he orchestrated for us to meet covertly and to tell me rather boldly that we were now friends. And again, that just felt right. Like a puzzle piece I didn`t know was missing finally found its place.”

The comparison between Gansey and a King is one that comes easily to mind but, in this moment, the real King Gansey shows through for the first time. A wholesomeness that should be humanly impossible is soaked into his being. This man has so much love contained in him, that only with his friends (his court?) all in one place is he capable of letting go. Just his existence changes the bleak dorm into a throne room. It is almost magical.

“At first, Henry was a bit of an odd one out, but with time he quickly grew on all of us. Blue took the fastest to him, having found an ally in her yearnings for a better world. But Adam and Noah were quick to follow each seeing the last piece of themselves matched in Henry, just as Blue and I had. Ronan needed the most time. It was hard on him accepting Blue, but Henry was his total opposite – still is, in most ways – so he growled and moaned about it.

That is, however, in the past, as they both realized – not without the help of Noah – that they find it incredibly funny to prank the rest of us. And pranking us they did. They started the PrankWar of Summer 2015. It was hilarious and awful at the same time. Blue got involved pretty quickly and she is a vengeful spirit. And then Adam got into it… Let`s just say it never really ended after that!”

He is grinning. The almost celestial power that possessed him mere moments ago has vanished, but instead of looking less he just looks more human. There is happiness in him, a whole bucket of love, but all the mundane things have found their place again.

In this moment the door crashes open and only a war cry is heard before a traditional cream pie lands in Ganseys face. Henry breathlessly crashes into the floor in front of Gansey, crying tears from laughter. Gansey laughs with him.

Cut.

* * *

 

 Writing appears on the screen: **“Please be assured that all the information shared today was consensual with my friends and partners.”**

The End.

* * *

 

**Posted: 3/14/2017**

**1.782 Views**

**67 Likes/ 5 Dislikes**

**154 Subscribers**

**12 Comments:**

**MagicUser:** I did not, in fact, know that that picture of me existed. But, I guess, thank you for the compliments?

  * **GayWaren _responded:_** I hope you are not expecting such romantic shit from me, Parrish!
  * **BlueS.ucker _responded:_** We both know that his expectations are lower than that
  * **BeeKing _responded:_** Buuuuuurn! #hotashell



**HeleneIDontCare:** Wow, I just found out more about your private life than I ever did by talking to you during dinner! ^-^

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_** Helen? Call me and I explain
  * **HeleneIDontCare _responded:_** Nothing to explain, little brother. Everyone has secrets.



**KommaF7:** How come all your friends are so pretty??????

 **Nat_soFast:** Wow, your private shit is so much more interesting? Like, tell me more????

 **DUUUUDe:** Man, you a FAG sor something? The fuckong wany to taljk aboust the Adarn sucker is sick!!!

  * **BeeKing _responded:_** I don`t know by what I should be more offended. By your blatant homophobia or the fact that you targeted the wrong guy…



**GayWaren:** How come Chainsaw`s not on this picture? She would be so disappointed in you, Dick! She is our Baby!

 **BlueS.ucker:** I got way to emotional watching this… I am visiting soon, too! <3

 **BaneThe9Kane:** Your Friends seem really awesome… hope the pie tastes great! xD

 **CocaCoban:** HAHAHAHAHA!

 **BeeKing:** Sorry, not sorry for the cake… had a great weekend though! *kisses*

  * **GayWaren _responded:_** Gayyyyyyyyyy



**ClaireFairTear:** That was SOOOOOOOO CUTEEEEE! I cried like FOUR Times

 **JaneRobert:** So, Adam and Ronan are, like, gay? No hate, just curious.


	6. BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND TAG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for Gansey to formally introduce his partners. And what would be better for that then a TAG?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!! ^^  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! These are the thing that keeps one writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am traveling for two weeks with no access to my laptop. Currently i am trying to save my files so i can post anyway... but nothing is set in stone.  
> So have fun! ^^

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

**“History: Why It`s So Important Nowadays – Historically”**

**Posted: 3/21/2017**

**1.652 Views**

**63 Likes/ 7 Dislikes**

**13 Comments**

**“I haven`t talked about the Pig enough – Storytime”**

**Posted: 3/28/2017**

**1.202 Views**

**25 Likes/ 3 Dislikes**

**9 Comments**

**“GLENDOWER And The Men – Historically”**

**Posted: 4/4/2017**

**1.971 Views**

**69 Likes/ 13 Dislikes**

**19 Comments**

  * **_CURRENTLY WATCHING:_**



 

**“GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND TAG – Storytime”**

Gansey sits on his dorm bed, face and eyes fiercely on the camera. There is a smile on his face and he seems to be in good spirits.

“Well, hello fellow Historians! This week we are going to participate in something that is almost YouTube culture; who is _we_ you ask? Well, this is of course!”

At the cue both Blue and Henry jump into frame. While Henry is twirling before tripping and nearly falling on Gansey, Blue just walks next to Gansey and sits. Once everybody is seated, Gansey resumes:

“And we are going to do the Girlfriend/Boyfriend Tag. Normally there is only one girl- or boyfriend but since we are a trio, I changed the rules a bit: I wrote down 73 tag-questions and one after the other we are going to draw a question out of this cup”

He holds up a coffee cup with a drawing of a raven on it. The mug is bursting full.

“We are not answering all 73 questions, obviously. No, the person who drew the question now has to decide who of the two answers – as the other two are of course trying to suffice the best possible response – is the winning one. Everything clear so far?”

Both Henry and Blue are nodding. Henry does not seem to be able to stop fidgeting for even a moment.

“All right, Great Gangsby! Can I go first?”

He shoots Blue and Gansey a smile almost as radiant as his hair is tall.

“Yes, you can go first…”

Gansey says at the same time as Blue. They are very much in synch. Perfect for this game and hopefully also for their relationship.

Henrys hand rummages through the mug and one, two, three questions glide to the floor without being opened. Finally, Henry seems to have found the one. With a dramatic gesture, he unfolds his very first question:

“Uh, it`s a good one! `How long do I need in the mornings to get ready?’ Think about it! Because I know this after I stopped the time once!”

Blue is grinning like she is sure that she is going to be right, Gansey on the other hand has a deep crease between his brows. While the two of them are thinking and making faces, Henrys gaze constantly flies between them.

“Okay? Three. Two. One and…”

“10 Minutes!”

Blue.

“15 Minutes.”

And Gansey.

“Well, you are both wrong as my bathroom time is exactly 12.4 minutes. And only ten minutes of that are invested into my hair! Which means…”

“I get the point!”

Blue snatches the paper from Henrys hand and looks as if it holds a treasure. Gansey just can`t contain his laughter any longer. This are his partners and his friends. This is almost everything.

“Now, I am next… and my question is: I am at Starbucks. What do I order?”

Gansey wasted no time to ransack through the cup, he just straight up chooses one that lays on top. The respond of Blue and Henry is also not far behind. In perfect, almost practiced synchronicity, they say:

“A Venti White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino with three pumps of Mint syrup and a shot of espresso”   

“We did spend a year on the road with you after all, Gansey”

“Do you know our coffee orders, Dickman?”

With that Henry looks at Gansey and raises an eyebrow. Henry probably has the best kept eyebrows on this side of the universe. But just as Blue and Henry did not waver for even a moment, Gansey doesn`t either:

“No coffee for Blue. Most of the time a hot chocolate otherwise tea. And surprisingly enough black coffee for Henry”

Without any sort of cue both of them lean in and kiss him on the cheeks. Henry on his left and Blue on his right. Ganseys whole face becomes bright red. Nobody gets the paper this time around. Or maybe all of them get it.

Next up is Blue and she confidently grabs one right out of the middle of the jar. Without an ounce of hesitation her inquiry is picked:

“No being unsure here! It should mean something to be raised by psychics; So, I ask you: `What`s my nickname?’ Oh, fuck you too, universe!”

Gansey is already laughing. Just one look at his adorable red face and the scowl between Blues eyebrows becomes first a grin and then a guffaw. While she holds tight onto Gansey to keep him from rolling of the bed, Henry just falls back. There are only his legs in view and a few disturbing noises that could be either laughter or crying are heard. System overload.

* * *

 

Cut.

Back in the dorm the three of them somewhat calmed down. The tear tracks on Henrys cheeks have been dried and Gansey seems to be back in the here and now. Blue still fluctuates between growling and smiling. She somewhat manages to do both at the same time.

“Sorry for the interruption but when I first meet Blue I told her that I didn`t believe that was her actual name, so I christened her Jane… and it kind of is an insider now. Well, I guess it`s not an insider anymore!”

The amusement is still apparent in Ganseys voice. Without prior warning Henry breaks down into a fit of giggles. Blue is not far behind. A mere moment passes before the giggle epidemic consumes Gansey for a second time.

Cut.

* * *

 

 

“Um, okay, take number three: This time without tears!”

Gansey really tries to hold it together this time. As if trying to support him Henry is pulling the most straight faced look he can manage. Blue is simply grinning. There is a possibility that she just enjoys the suffering of other people.

“Henry, it`s your turn again!”

“Well, I take it from here, Cityboy. The next thing you are going to learn about fabulous me is… Drumroll please…”

Blue and Gansey immediately start making dramatic music while Henry fishes for his next paper. What feels like half of the mug falls on the floor. Finally, Henry manages to catch one that satisfies him, and he proclaims:

“What is my favorite band and or musician?”

Gansey and Blue exchange a glance before each nodding individually.

“Ready? Okay, tell me in One, Two, Three…”

“You want to, Jane?”

“Madonna always, but your current favorite artist is Sam Tsui, a gay songwriter and singer who…”

“… completely understands what it`s like to be queer and Asian-American in this day and age”

Without batting an eyelash Gansey finishes Blues sentence. They said those words with such fondness that it is impossible to think that they are not sincere. Henry nods along to each word, before adding:

“Correct. Plus, the fact that he is really hot…”

“Hear, hear!”

It should be forbidden for three people to work so well together. There should be more friction, more jealousy, more signs that they were not made for each other.

“Well, Gansey, it`s your turn again”

Blue says before taking the mug from Henry to Gansey. With her fingerless gloves, the pink shoulder top that had the unfortunate luck of meeting a pair of scissors and the denim skirt, she looks like an 80s Pop icon. Maybe that was her intention when she got dressed this morning.

“When and Where did you meet my parents?”

Almost triumphantly Gansey holds the piece of paper which he retrieved from their cup. Blue is the one to speak first:

“The first time I met his parents was when they were in town for a fundraiser at Aglionby. They decided to see their son for brunch the day before and Gansey was like, yeah, I am totally gonna take my girlfriend and that dude I spoke like twice to with me.”

She gestures to Henry who answers with a polite little wave. Gansey is already hiding his face in his hands. As it seems Blue is not finished yet.

“I had a vibrant discoloration – including stitches – right through my eyebrow and eyelid at the time. There still is a scar-“

Blue gets obnoxiously close to the lens and after the few seconds the camera needs to refocus, a thin, silvery scar is visible. A scar that really runs from her eyebrow down to her cheekbone.

“So, you gather, I was in a rather fabulous mood. And then Henry was there and I didn`t really know him. We went to like one party together. I felt so awkward, after all I hadn`t been born to wealth and everything about the Ganseys` family estate screamed: We are rich. But luckily Henry was there to save my ass.”

“That I was! Not that you needed much saving, but with a few questions and inquiries about their lives it was smooth sailing. It was also the first time we brought up our plan for a gap year which went surprisingly well.”

Gansey completely left the conversation. There is no look of discontent on his face however, as he happily watches the people he loves talk.

“So true! The thing was… or is… for the Ganseys I am something other and that makes me at the same time interesting and unfitting for their son. You know…”

“Oh, honey, do I know. Because that was me meeting them for the first time as a friend, but the first time I met them as a lover of their son, their son had just made out with me in front of a whole room. And then left. Imagine _that_ conversation.”

But instead of looking mad, Henry just grins before nudging Gansey.

“You fresh, Big Dick?”

Gansey nods while furiously blushing. Blue doesn`t even try to contain the pearls of laughter that overcome her. Nobody sees the attack hug Henry tackles them with. A monster of multiple arms and torsos falls back onto the bed.

“Ouch, my head!”

Cut.

* * *

 

“Back again! Now it`s my turn!”

They switched places. Now Blue is sitting between her boys. The paper with her question already in hand:  
  
“Uh, and it`s an interesting one: What did you guys learn from me?”

The challenging look that she throws the boys is hilarious, if only because she is almost a foot smaller than both of them. A pygmy tyrant between parrots.

This time around Gansey is the first to answer. Before doing so he angles himself away from the camera and more towards Blue.

“What I learned from you, is that it`s okay to be myself with all my insecurities and fears. That it`s okay to dream big and live even bigger. That fate is real, but not set. And that it is alright to need you. Because sometimes – or even oftentimes – you need someone to hold you. Or to make you quiet, so you can think again when your head is overcrowded. And you do that for me Blue. That’s why I know that I love you, because you are the quiet inside the storm that is my life.”

Each word is carefully measured. These are the exact amount of words needed to convey the Love he feels for her. Not one word to much. And Blue realizes that. Without breaking eye contact she kisses him. This is her love, too.

Henrys eyes are full of that same love. When he speaks, his voice is unsure though, as if he`s undecided which words will actually fit his feelings:

“Wow, you left some big shoes to fill, hm, Richardson?”

The way he grins discloses that he and the audience and probably also Gansey and Blue know, that he feels insecure. But also, ready to talk. The knowledge that his lovers are there with him helps, too.

“Now, you taught me, that sometimes a touch could say what all my lost words could not. That searching for meaning by filling the silence with chatting did not mean that I was thoughtless. That being loud was just as needed as being quiet. That I could have both with you. And that you would tell me, what I was trying to say.”

Tears fill Blues eyes. The tears that fall down her cheeks are probably the happiest tears ever cried. Moments before, she held onto Gansey, now all her momentum is put into grabbing Henrys face and almost forcefully crashing their mouths together. Instantly the kiss melts into something tender. Just as tender as the love contained in Ganseys body as he watches his partners.

They need a moment, but when they stop a sense of bliss has settled over them. Gansey reaches above Blues head to nudge Henry.

“It`s your turn, again! Because answering these questions takes longer than anticipated, this is going to be the last round – Henry, do us the honor?”

And Henry does. He picks a paper at random. With an almost knightly attitude, he folds it open and reads:

“’Where does my family come from?’ Wow, let the confusion start!”

Neither Gansey nor Blue offer themselves up this time. But just after a moment of too long silence Gansey speaks up.

“We talked about this, like over two years ago, so correct me if I am wrong, but your mom is like 100% Korean, right?”

Henry nods in the most encouraging way he can manage with hair half a mile tall. At this Blue buts in.

“And obviously you grew up at least partially in Vancouver and your surname is Chinese… so Chinese-Canadian dad, Korean mom and… nothing, right?”

“If you call that nothing, sure!”

One arm around Blues shoulder, Henry looks totally relaxed. The question does not seem to faze him.

“How many languages do you speak? And how come I never asked you that before?”

There is real bewilderment in Ganseys voice as if it is a sign of personal failings that he never invested more into the family history of Henry. His partner sits up in a more formal manner before addressing the issue. He is mostly doing it to calm Gansey down.

“I grew up speaking both English and Korean – more Korean though as I was closer to my mom. Which is why I have those weird moments where you feel like you`re saying it all wrong even if it`s theoretically correct. Which sucks balls. But you get kinda used to it.

And then I also know a bit Cantonese, but not that much since I never felt that deep connection with my dad’s heritage. Probably because he himself almost never spoke about China. All of this resulted in the fact that I’ve been to South Korea at least fifteen times, but not once did I set my foot onto Chinese ground.”

“That is more than I know about my heritage. My family _tree_ is a bit more _mystifying_ …”

The somber mood immediately breaks. Even Gansey is unable to freak out over a possible misconduct when Blue says weird shit like that.

“Anyways, it`s your turn next, Gansey!”

With that Blue shoves the cup over to Gansey. How she always manages to suddenly hold it into her hands is baffling. As if trying to end this a bit faster, Gansey opens the first question his fingers touch:

“Who is the dominant one in our relationship?”

Gansey doesn`t even have the time to blush before Henry answers:

“Blue on regular nights, Gansey when it`s some kinky kind of professor roleplay and I, when it comes to dance choreographies. I know they can do it, they just have to try! NEXT!”

Blue is unable to draw in a breath, she is laughing so hard. Gansey has his face behind his hands and even so, his bright red ears glow visibly. Henry hasn`t realized yet what he just said. Seconds later when he does though, the guffaw is audible.

* * *

 

Cut.

“And now, I am going to ask the last question of todays video: What is one thing I love, but most people don`t?”

Blue is still sitting in the middle and she is not beating around the bush. No choosing or playing around this time.

“Does yogurt count?”

Henry`s suggestion only triggers an eyebrow raise from Blue.

“Yogurt is nothing controversial that Jane likes”

Surprisingly it`s Gansey that answers for Blue. His complexion is almost back to normal and the faint blush makes him somehow even more attractive. Like a jock that just came back from exercise.

“Pistachio flavored ice cream however is highly controversial and is something we should discuss!”

With humor in his eyes, Gansey turns to Blue whose only answer is to stick her tongue out. Henry tries – not very successfully – to hide his amused smile behind his hand.

“Well, it seems as if Gansey just won my paper! Now, who won the best Boyfriend/Girlfriend award?”

Awkward silence.

“Dammit…”

“Christ, I knew we forgot something…”

“Fuck the system!”

The last one was obviously Henry. A small smile graces his elegant lips, saying nothing and yet everything at once. Maybe there is a reason nobody reminded them to count their points.  
Probably knowing that, Gansey faces the camera.

“I hope you enjoyed this video and got to know us a bit better. I`ll put the link to all the questions down into the description box.”

Before the video closes, Henry and Blue scream:

“EXCELSIOR!”

Cut.

The End.

* * *

 

**Uploaded: 4/11/2017**

**2.011 Views**

**82 Likes/ 6 Dislikes**

**198 Subscribers**

**14 Comments**

**KingBee:** Why did nobody tell me that my nose is this huge -_-

  * **BlueS.ucker _responded:_** That`s only because you see yourself on video for the first time. You are just as beautiful as IRL to me
  * **KingBee _responded:_** *awwwwwwww*
  * **KreepLover3 _responded:_** Do you all know each other???? Like, seriously!



**Joyus-Bitch:** Those tags are so 2015… and they just get more and more confusing get over it!

 **Baby777:** Relationship GOALS!!!!

 **BlueS.ucker:** Find yourself someone who looks at you the way Henry looks at the mug at 2:44

  * **BeeKing _responded:_** I thought it was going to be deep, but… XD



**NotoriusBastard:** Fuck those cock-suckers!!!!

  * **MagicUser _responded:_** At first I wanted to be a dick about it, but then I realized that’s what you`re asking for. And I never give it assholes the way they like it.
  * **GayWaren _responded:_** I never wanted to sleep with you so bad…



**HoneyComb:** The THREE of YOU!!!! ARE!!! JUST!!! SO!!! CUTE!!! *dies*

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_** Please don`t die!



**Show More**


	7. Where we live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for Gansey to tell his dear viewer were all his friends spend their college years! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I am Back! ^^  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and Bershka for the lovely comment!   
> I spend some time in Irland so probably expect a future chapter that handles Ronans Irish side... just saying...  
> Till the next chapter! <3

 

**Excerpts from Twitter User _BeeUrself_** ** _√_** \- @Henry_Cheng

**2.1k tweets     478 Following       20k Followers     12k Likes     12 Moments**

 

**_BeeUrself_** ** _√_** @Henry_Cheng:

I told you about @R.GanseyIII right? I am now officially on screen!

**432 Retweets      1201 Likes**

 

**_BeeUrself_** ** _√_** @Henry_Cheng:

Check out https//:YouTube.com/KingGanseyIII to meet my boyfriend! And my girlfriend! And Me!

**97 Retweets     197 Likes**

 

**_BeeUrself_** ** _√_** @Henry_Cheng:

After driving through all of America today, I am kind of happy to see @adamParrish again.

**243 Retweets    562 Likes**

 

**_BeeUrself_** ** _√_** @Henry_Cheng:

Bye, Harvard! Nice week to @R.GanseyIII and @BlueSarge! Just finished filming… and kissing! *wink*

**312 Retweets    621 Likes**

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

 

**“The Jobs Of A King – Historically”**

**Posted: 4/18/2017**

**4.623 Views**

**79 Likes/ 7 Dislikes**

**20 Comments**

 

** > ** **_CURRENTLY WATCHING:_ **

 

**“Where we live – Storytime”**

 

“Hello, fellow Historians!”

Gansey sits on his bed, grinning in the camera. The hair a bit distraught, he looks relaxed. That may also be because there is a pillow on his lap and he is somewhat hugging it.

“I am still a little home sick after Blue and Henry left me again, so I decided to bring them closer to me by telling you why we see each other so infrequently. I know, that seems like a bad idea if I miss them, but hey, we don`t know that yet!”

The joking way he says that makes it clear just how much he misses them. But it is also apparent that he is okay being far away from them. He is in the right mind space to tell the viewer about their lives. Again.

“You probably already gathered that I am the only one at Harvard. I am however not the only on the east coast. No, Blue is also located on this side of America – at least most of the time. She is pursuing an _Environmental Policy, Law and Society Degree_ in Unity, Maine.”

Proud is not the word Gansey embodies right now. It`s a more noble emotion that captures all the love he has for this tiny lady and that not yet is its own word.

“She is actually going to a school especially built onto the foundation of saving planet earth! The degree she chose embodies her so well! I mean, she can destroy bad people in court and save the rainforest! But, and I think we talked about this before, Blue does not have the funds, that, say, I have.”

There have been mentions of that. But more on the side. The realization that only a few special individuals have the money Gansey has is striking. While watching these videos the viewer somehow feels like he also owns three estates. Oftentimes Gansey is the one reminding everybody that he is privileged in his old money accent.

“So, all year while on the road, with Henry, she searches for possible colleges that enable her to go and save the planet. And then she finds this program, that offers up financial aid in exchange for community service. And she finds this awesome college that has all the courses she could ever dream of. So, she writes the college administration and they tell her _We only accept the work-study programs as a financial support system, but you have to organize it yourself.”_

He takes a deep breath. There is a giddiness, like he can`t wait to feel the disbelieve of his viewers about what an incredible thing Blue managed to do.

“And… and she just shrugs and says _okay._ At this point it`s almost Christmas. We stop back in Henrietta. Blue tells her psychic family about what she found out and they give her a handful of numbers which she should call. Now, none of these companies usually participate in work-study partnerships, but that doesn`t stop Blue.

She calls the heck out of them! They are so overwhelmed by her approach that two of these companies give her an opportunity. One is a law firm that specializes in international environmental rights that needs underpaid college students to get some results and field reports and the other is an Agriculture Company.”

His face is full of love. This woman is undoubtedly his soulmate. And Henry just might be it too.

“She decides to go with the law firm. The deal: They pay her two-thirds of the college fees, and she works for them four weeks during the semester and one and a half moths during summer break. There is no payment for those duties, but they append the travel costs. She also must work for them at least three years after graduation. Boom! Jane takes the deal.”

It is really impressive what Blue did. Gansey seems to think the same. With an almost shy smile he tightens his arms around the pillow. A quite insubstantial imitation of the person he really wants to hug right now.

“And off she goes to Maine. Most of the time, when she is not knee deep in mud in some National forest getting samples. But still, she is geographically the closest to me. Which sadly does not mean that I see her all that often because she is quite busy saving the world and all of us.”

There is nothing else to add. With a content smile, Gansey takes a long sip from a coffee cup that was situated out of view. Surprisingly it`s not Starbucks. But then again, in his “Coffeehouses around Campus” video quite a few hip and alternative cafés were introduced.

“The next one in distance is Ronan. He still operates the Barns in rural West Virginia. He is a total of eleven hours away. When I take the plane, six hours. So, that is already quite the distance.”

Saying it out loud probably made it more real for Gansey as his face falls. But soon enough a small smile graces his lips again.

“He is probably the one I see the most, when he is not using his free time to drive to Adam. He was actually here for the recording of two of my Historically episodes. He does not enjoy being in front of the camera though, so you have to wait a little before seeing him again!”

The fondness with which Gansey talks about his friends is unsettling. This much knowing between so different human beings strikes one as unnatural. Other. Almost transcendental.

“Ronan found his calling in Agriculture – probably the second reason Blue went with the Law Firm – and didn`t finish High School in favor of taking over the family farm. There is no need to cultivate income yet, so he uses his time to play with his ward, Opal, and built relationships with his cows while missing Adam.”

Missing Adam seems to be the theme here.

“Talking about Adam – as I can`t tell you that much more about Ronan`s weird habits without angering him – he is the lucky one, that took one of us with him: Henry even shares a Dorm with Adam at Stanford.”

Thinking about Henry lifts Ganseys spirits instantly. Where only moments before was a withdrawn look in his eyes, there is now vibrant life.

“Those two are a whooping 47 car hours away. 40 hours if you drive like Ronan. Luckily, with a plane I can get to them in only six hours. Now, you know that Henry was here for two of my videos and that is because he chose his classes in a way that meant that he only has class on three days. And whenever those three days are cut down to two he jumps into his car or he books a flight and comes over to Boston.”

Gansey is visibly moved by the idea that anyone would do that just to meet him. A sad fact of life is, that Richard Campbell Gansey III will probably never realize how much his friends love him.

“Sometimes Henry is even lucky enough to encounter Blue while visiting.”

There it is, the mandatory self-deprecating comment.

“But anyways… Henry went to college a year later – just like Blue and I did – but he somehow managed to get the administration to pair him with Adam, a sophomore. Now the two of them live together! Apparently, Adam only wants to kill Henry half the time so, you go Guys!”

The twinkle in his eyes clearly means that Gansey is joking, but there probably is a lot of friction between Adam and Henry. They are different in a lot of ways, most importantly their work ethics.

“Henry is doing humongous in his studies. He decided on quite an unusual double major: Art History and mechanical engineering. It`s his way of keeping all opportunities probable. After all his father owns a Tech Firm in California and his mother is a fierce art dealer. He will know what to choose from.”

It is somewhat baffling that all the people Gansey surrounds himself with are just as magnificent as he is. These are all one in a billion individuals and yet Gansey is friends with each of them. They should not work, but somehow, they do.

“Fun fact: Obscure Art Knowledge is actually something Ronan and Henry bond over. Each of them spends the whole year trying to find the most abhorrent art for each other – with an outline of the artists interpretation. They exchange these on Christmas. And Birthdays. And because all my friends are stubborn as heck they put all those horrid pieces on display in their respective homes.”

A picture of a hallway is shown, most likely at the Barns. The walls are adorned with paintings in neon colors, one shows someone being decapitated, another one has a naked woman in plush surroundings. It all looks very mismatched and vomit inducing.

A second picture slides into view (It seems as if Gansey is using a standard video editor for this kind of stuff) and this time around a small hallway is shown. The artwork in this one is just as terrible with dancing humanized flowers or a crying old man in lilac on it`s walls. A very exasperated Adam stands in front of them, not happy.

“Adam on the other hand has A Plan. He studies forensic science in Stanford. It was, _surprisingly_ , not his first choice to move to California. His top choice college would have been Harvard, which is not only the leading college for forensic science worldwide, but also closer to Ronan.”

They all are always gravitating towards each other. Not one of them stops yearning for the other, not even for a second.

“The really interesting bit is **why** Adam is studying forensic sciences. One being, of course, that forensic is a growing field on the job market and that the salary should be high enough to cover any student debt that may occur. Not that that is really necessary, as Adam achieved not only one, but two scholarships and works two jobs regardless of financial aid.”

All of this sounds exhausting. It probably is, too.

“No, the more important reason is that Adam wants to work as a consultant for law firms having and specializing in child abuse attorneys. There are a few firms out there doing exactly that. Sadly, not enough. But Adam is going to help them save the lives of hundreds of children. And… I am just so darn proud of him…”

At this point Gansey has to brush away the illustrious tears that gathered in his eyes.

“All of them have come so far since I met them. When our little group formed itself each one of us was a mess. Ronan was jaded and so was Adam, Blue felt as if she had no perspective in a world full of futures and Henry was alone in a full room. And I would be just as lost without them. So, would Noah…”

He pauses. The thoughts rage inside his head. There are things he has to say, feelings he must express, but he does something else instead. He says goodbye to the viewer the only way he ever knew to.

“But we are always together, nowadays. Even when we`re a country apart… Excelsior!”

Cut.

The End.

* * *

 

**Uploaded: 4/25/2017**

**3.780 Views**

**132 Likes/ 12 Dislikes**

**457 Subscribers**

**16 Comments**

**MagicUser:** We need to talk about the way you talk about me… O.o

  * **BeeKing _responded:_** _Saaaaaame! <3_
  * **MagicUser _responded:_** That doesn`t even make sense!



**BlueS.ucker:** Did we @BeeKing start a trend? Is this the new official outro?

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_** Course you did <3



**Harambe2k17:** Well, that went right into my feels… They all LOVE EACH OTHER SOOOOO MUCH1

**Matt_Cooo:** Bro, you probably need to chill. A bit. Like, a lot.

**GayWaren:** This is so cheesy… and I don`t fucking like Cheng… Ugh!

  * **BeeKIng _responded:_** Of course, you don`t! How does next Friday sound? *blows a kiss*
  * **MagicUser _responded:_** Quiet, children!
  * **GayWaren _responded:_** Cheng started it!



**NoodleF*cker:** Like, fuck, all of you went to tose sucker rich colleges… that`s like not realtable at all! You are the fucking 1%!!!

  * **BlueS,ucker _responded:_** You are not wrong.



**OrlaOrange:** I would marry the fuck out of Gansey, if I were you, little cuz! <3

  * **BlueS.ucker _responded:_** Why…



**Show more**


	8. My Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overloaded with college, finals and being a young man in the post-Glendower world, Gansey shows the viewer a few of the cracks he tried to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! ^^  
> Thank you again for the lovely comment! And the kudos! <3  
> And remember love is the fuel I write on!   
> In this chapter there is going to be in dept discussion of mental health and trauma so be warned!   
> (I will put this in the tags)

 

**Excerpts from twitter User Gansey** @RGanseyIII:

**1.1k tweets      781 following      2k followers       3k Likes       0 Moments**

 

**Gansey** @RGanseyIII:

Sorry Guys! No new video this week. Finals week came upon me…

**25 Retweets      67 Likes**

 

**Gansey** @RGanseyIII:

This week back with a special episode. Didn`t want to do this at first, but I think I owe you an explanation!

**78 Retweets       213 Likes**

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

****

**_ > CURRENTLY WATCHING:_ **

 

**“My Anxiety – SPECIAL EPISODE”**

 

The first thing on screen is an informative text, that holds a more serene message than usual:

**Dear viewer, the issues that are discussed in this video may be triggering. There is in depth discussion about anxiety disorders and PTSD. Please proceed with caution.**

The lightning is shit in this video. So much is clear even before Gansey comes into focus, slouching on his bed. Without the natural light that normally comes from somewhere behind the camera the shadows under his eyes seem even more menacing. This probably means that it is night. Also reinforcing this idea are the glasses on Ganseys nose – something he never wears in front of the camera – and the disastrous state of his hair.

“Well, hello, fellow Historians…”

Even his voice lacks the usual gusto. There is no life left. Even his upper-class accent sounds flat when coming out of a deadly tired person.

“As you may have noticed, I did not upload a video last week. And at first, I excused that by saying that finals were coming up and that I was stressed out because of that. That is certainly true. But it`s not the whole story and I kind of feel like I owe you the whole story.”

He does not, in fact, owes anyone the whole story.

“I told you before that I nearly died once, because I was stung by hornets. In that video I also told you that surviving that had put a strain on my mental health. Back in that video – I think it is almost half a year old – I said something along the lines of _my search for Glendower realized itself as a coping mechanism._ And that is not wrong…”

There seem to be many things that are not wrong. Not wrong in a way, that tells the viewer just _how_ wrong they actually are.

“I have anxiety. And PTSD related trauma. Those two are not as connected as you may think. It`s just a long story… and a sad one…”

His hand finds its way to his hair. The distraught in his eyes is physically hurting.

“But let’s start chronologically: I was a normal boy until the age of ten, when I almost died – or did die for a couple of minutes – and got obsessed with Glendower. Because it`s too easy to say, that it was just a coping mechanism. It was an obsession and I handled it like any person with compulsions would: I focused so hard on that one thing that it became impossible to concentrate on anything else”

He takes a deep breath. For a minuscule moment it appears as if his face is dipped in shadows, but then he just looks tired again.

“I must have been an asshole back then. I didn`t know what to do, I was ten. The only thing I undoubtably knew was, that I had to find this dead welsh king…”

Not only used Gansey profanity, he also said Glendower in a way that bled him from any noble connotation he might have held.

“At first that meant holing up in my room, doing research via the internet, finding clues in local libraries whilst my parents hovered around being dead afraid of hurting me. But soon it was too much, and I found my second coping mechanism: Cutting all ties and vanishing. I reasoned that to myself by saying I had to do it to find Glendower. That is probably not true.”

There is a lot to unpack here. And Gansey is adamant to do all of it right here and right now.

“I charmed my way out of America and around the world and only ever sent my family short notices with my current location. I was thirteen when I started doing that.”

Gansey seems to realize just how young that is. The fatigue is visible in the way he takes of his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. Unclear is, however, if there is some sort of exaggeration in this movement, too. Exaggeration by the fact that he was only thirteen back then and how far he`s come.

“That was also the time flashbacks and panic attacks started to become a problem. Back home they were rare and when they did happen, it was always in a controlled environment. On the road this security line was cut. This stressed me out immensely. One misstep and free fall…”

His mimic would be hilarious, if it also weren`t so sad. His bottom lip between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed and heat in his cheeks he looks like a troublesome youth. How very fitting.

“Around that time, I was maybe 14, I met Professor Mallory in England. We held correspondence for years at this point and I was exited to finally meet him in person. I moved into his London flat and we would do field trips whenever our schedules allowed. I always kept up with my studies via online schools as to not fall behind and… some days that felt like the most important thing.

But back to Mallory and I: During or excursions we oftentimes walked around in fields and forests. Of course, we were trying to find Lay Lines. But those fields… they were my triggers. Flashbacks. Panic Attacks. The full package.”

The exhale unloads so much. Things Gansey has maybe never talked about in such debt.

“And I had them regularly. It was a horrid time. And simultaneously absolutely tremendous. I learned so much about Glendower and myself. But the panic attacks only made it obvious that I had another problem at hand: Building deep connections scared me. I was so afraid of losing the friendship I had with Mallory, that I decided I would take the flashbacks and leave. And that I did. I left without a word of goodbye. And I did it many times after Mallory. I am taking him as an example though because we were able to reconnect at a point in time where I had my shit together.”

It is painful to hear Gansey talk like that. This boy needs a hug. Or maybe ten.

“After another two years on the road, I finally found a lead that led me to Henrietta. Luckily enough, they had a prestigious private school my parents felt comfortable with for me to attend. When I set foot on Henrietta soil for the first time, I was struck by how at home I felt. I could breath for the first time in years”

A bit of the tension leaves his shoulders. Just talking about Henrietta seems to bring back all the positive emotions tied to the place.

“I managed to get a grasp on the flashbacks at this point. They happened with less frequency, which was a great relief. I still had and have the nightmares but even those got far and few in between as my lifestyle stabilized itself. How? The right people were there for me. I reconciled with my big sister and my parents and I found those beautiful people I am allowed to call my friends…”

 Nothing can comprehend the longing in his eyes when he talks about his friends.

“And they made my life so much better. Suddenly I could focus on something else, something besides Glendower. They were so much more important than my obsession. Which did not mean that we stopped taking on this quest. We…”

For a short moment, Gansey closes his eyes. Just remembering or maybe categorizing his thoughts. When he looks at the camera again, the sadness is back.

“Each one of us had a reason for finding Glendower at this point. We were in deep. We were in it for Noah and Adam and Ronan and Blue. We… I… had something I had never before: Friendship that felt so vivid as if it was alive…”

He is silent. For a moment. Then two. His eyes cloud over and he looks lost in his head. The way he comes back to the present is so immediate, that it`s almost scary.

“And that helped. With a lot of it. It also made one of the most annoying things bearable: My insomnia. I basically stopped sleeping somewhere along the road that led me to Henrietta. I would spend weeks only on a few hours of sleep, afraid of the nightmares. And at some point, it became apparent that I couldn`t even doze off when I was unafraid.”

This just confirmed something most of the viewers guessed. Because Gansey`s messed up sleep schedule was no secret.

“And that summer, after my first year at Aglionby, when we all moved in together? Ronan and Noah joined me in my sleeplessness. We would drive around town, buy orange juice at 2am and build a model of Henrietta out of card box.

I also did some research and managed to teach myself some breathing exercises for my panic attacks – please, don`t do it like I did. If you need help, talk to your parents, teachers, someone… you should not go through that alone and you should definitely have a professional to talk to. But that was something I didn`t realize back then. I was proud of myself for even doing what I did, which consisted of not running away from my friends and facing one side of the problem: My fear – and my symptoms – while hiking and being out in the wild”

He stops again. Only for a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I adapted a philosophy of _Safe as Life_ which made it possible for me to walk around in fields and forests, to go hiking on undiscovered paths. It simply means that death is unavoidable, that everything you do is in some way dangerous, so you should face that fear of death and do it anyway. A bit later, when I got to know Henry on a profound level he told me his way of dealing with it: _When you cannot be unafraid, be afraid and happy._ Which is astonishingly close to my approach.”

They all fit so well together. The chances of Henry having a similar way of thinking are astronomically small and yet again it proves that the universe wanted these people to end up together.

“Things got better in so many ways. I went to school, made friends, lived my life, went searching for Glendower. The only things that still consistently bothered me, were my insomnia and something I hadn`t dealt with before, as all the other issues were more prominent: the anxiety. To be more specific: The anxiety of not being enough. That one day all my friends would realize that I was just some useless nerd and leave me behind”

It is clear from the nature of this sentence that he still believes exactly that.

“Each and every time I would fight with Adam or Ronan my immediate thought was _Now, they`re gonna leave me._ Each time Blue was enraged by an insensitive comment I _knew_ that she would storm out and be gone. Whenever I revealed something horrid about the past to Henry, I just kept waiting for him to say goodbye.

They never did. Leave me that is. They always were there.”

Some form of content comes over him. He is not okay, just yet, but he can visualize a future where he is.

“Which brings us to the ultimate reason for this video: Starting college I was finally ready to help myself by getting help from an outsider. I went to my college administration and asked them about a psychologist they could refer me to.  And they gave me a number, I got a date and on I went.”

A small smile graces his lips at his unintended rhyme.

“My psychologist and I, we worked on all the trauma related stuff and she even told me that some of my self-taught coping mechanisms had helped. And then we tackled the anxiety. We are still working on that.”

The way he says that shows how melancholy it makes him feel. He, Gansey, should battle a mental illness like a king battles a dragon. Tragic that Ganseys dragon is prone to come back.

“We decided against medication as I have something called High Functioning Anxiety which means I get my daily deeds mostly done, I just feel like crap most of the time and can suffer from insomnia and panic attacks when it gets to much. Medication can help, but most of the time there is an easier possibility: Meditation and Training. And that is what I am doing”

He sounds like a therapy pamphlet. Which is to say informative and a little bit repetitive.   

“I sleep better than I did since my tenth birthday, I feel more secure in myself most of the time, getting up and finding new friends seems doable again and is something I want to do. There are so many reasons I am proud of this, inter alia because I can be the boyfriend Henry and Blue deserve, because I can say I love myself without feeling like a liar and… and that is great.”

By the sound of this, there is a _but._

“But… that is not always the case. The insomnia is a burden I am going to carry for quite a bit longer and some days or even weeks all the work I put into my mental health cannot prevent a breakdown. And that should be okay. But it`s not. At least not in my book, right now.”

The frantic energy that sometimes possesses him, has taken over. The mania in his eyes might come from too many sleepless nights or to much stress during finals but it is there none the less.

 “I had a bad week. Finals caught up to me, and the stress of finishing my first year of college was a bit much and… and suddenly everything went to shit. I stopped sleeping, I don`t know the last time I had something besides coffee and I feel as if I failed every person that ever loved me.

But I also know, that that is my muddled brain talking. That, come time, I am going to be okay again and I just wanted to tell you guys that I am sorry for not posting last week… and for posting this dump this week… if I even do that…”

With that and a mumbled “excelsior” the video closes. But not before another bold text appears on screen:

**After a bit of consideration, I decided to post this video regardless of the fact, that it is just me having a breakdown about my mental health. I am however asking you, fellow Historian, to think about this as a statement from a very subjective view. We may have had different experiences with mental health and mine is not a perfect example, that is for sure, but please respect that every person has a right to receive therapy and get help.**

**Numbers in the Description Box.**

The End.

* * *

 

**Uploaded: 5/8/2017**

**8.976 Views**

**167 Likes/ 10 Dislikes**

**832 Subscribers**

**32 Comments**

**GayWaren:** The Fuck? If you don`t answer your phone this second, I am driving to fucking Boston!

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_** No, it`s alright again, Ronan.
  * **GayWaren _responded:_** Fucking. Late. I am coming



**BlueS.ucker:** I called you three times… please answer your phone! I wanna hug you so hard! <3

  * **GayWaren _responded:_** I am already on my fucking way to him. Going to hug the shit out of him!
  * **BeeKing _responded:_** Thank you… I am still trying to call him…



**TrusesHav2:** That was the most heartfelt video I have ever seen. I cried the whole time…

  * **Deliahhh _responded:_** SAME!



**Heavy_ForLife:** Fahgs all over thefucking place!!!!!!!

**JuniorDreamGirl:** I want to hug Gansey so hard,… like I remember that one time in middle school were I coudn?t go to school because of my mental health…

**HeleneIDontCare:** Bro, I love you. And answer you fucking phone. Love, your big sister

**MarieCurry:** This boi is so sad… all the kisses! <3

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_** Thank you



**JenniferK45:** I am rooting for you! And your friends! ^^

**Show more**


	9. Summer at The Barns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his last video, Gansey has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Historians!   
> Thank you as always for the Kudos and the Comment.  
> This chapter is a bit shorter, just as Ganseys video is a bit shorter. There is still some discussion of mental health so be warned.  
> I would also really appreciate comments with constructive critisism as I want to make this fic as enjoyable as possible for you, but I need feedback for that! I know you read my fic! <3  
> Have fun!

**Excerpts from Twitter User Gansey** @RGanseyIII:

**1.1k tweets      791 following       2.7k followers      3.1k likes       1 Moment**

 

 **Gansey** @RGanseyIII:

Guys, I am okay again. Sorry to worry you, but everything is alright. Love you! <3

**156 Retweets      314 Likes**

 

 **Gansey** @RGanseyIII:

Yes, I answered all the phone calls from my friends. They also know that I am alright <3

**243 Retweets      412 Likes**

 

 **Gansey** @RGanseyIII:

It seems as if I made many of you uncomfortable with my last video, so I want to formally say sorry.

**24 Comments       192 Retweets       326 Likes**

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

 

 

**“The History Of Harvard – Historically”**

**Posted: 4/15/2017**

**7.542 Views**

**92 Likes/ 5 Dislikes**

**21 Comments**

**_ >CURRENTLY WATCHING:_ **

 

**“Summer at the Barns – Storytime”**

 

“It`s finally time! It`s summer, fellow Historians!”

The good spirits have returned. Now there is a grinning Gansey sitting in his Dorm room. Next to him on the bed: Two bags full to the brim.

“As you can see I already packed my belongings to be ready and go to the Barns. We have a full summer schedule ahead of us and after an eleven hour drive the adventure will start!”

Gansey`s giddy energy fills the whole room. Even his attire screams Holiday Fever: A bright pink polo shirt combined with beige shorts and whatever white-rich-boy shoes Gansey could probably find (those are sadly out of view).

“Before I can be on my way, though, we need talk about two things: First, the responses and my reasons for the mental health video, and secondly exactly what fun things I did plan for the upcoming weeks.”

Talking about his mental health after skillfully ignoring the topic in his last week episode does not make him seem uncomfortable. It feels more like content, with the fact that this needs to be talked about.

“So, lets tackle the first one: I made that video late at night feeling miserable which I think was rather obvious, and when I edited it two days later, I was strongly contemplating to never upload it. But I also think that we don`t talk about mental health enough. The word crazy gets tossed around so easily, you would never know what was actually meant. And so, I said to myself, hey, Gansey, you should really post it, if only to raise awareness. And I still don`t see this as a mistake, I just think a few of the responses – also the tweets I got via Twitter – need to be addressed.”

It`s a heavy topic, but Gansey is so visibly in a better place that it does not raise concern.

“Some people went around calling me a `nutcase’ and worse. Which is not okay and also not the point here: The point is, that me opening up about my mental health still had a backlash that head on embodies the stigma the issue carries. And that more than anything else showed, that we need to have a discussion about it. We should be able to talk about our minds as we are able to talk about our bodies.”

He uses all his kingliness to convey the importance of this message. It feels as if he looks straight through the camera lens into the eye of the viewer. It`s hypnotizing.

“Another frequent response was about how much I embodied them or that they felt understood by me talking about things they experience every day. Honestly? I couldn’t help to feel a bit flattered. Regardless of the flattery, does it show another problem: I should really not be the person that made you feel understood. There should be someone in your life that is able to give you the moral support you need. And I fully understand that not everyone has a family that unconditionally loves them or close friends, but there are counselors, and therapists and others whose job it is to listen to you and make you, you again. `Cause an illness like depression or OCD is not a `part’ of you, it`s a part that keeps you from being you”

With each word he got more urgent, with each word he got faster. Stopping, he takes a deep breath, calming down before he is able to continue.

“Sorry, if I am rambling. It`s just that for far too long, I was that kid that watched YouTube videos about people with problems like mine and thought to myself: These guys are doing great, and they have anxiety, so what`s the problem? And it took awhile for me to understand that these videos don`t exist for me to connect with the YouTuber, no, they exist so I can realize I need help, just as the YouTuber needed help.

I didn`t post my video for you to say `Wow, that guy feels like I do’, I posted it, so you could say `Wow, that guy feels like I do, and he got better. Maybe I can get better, too. Maybe I should call some of those numbers, maybe I should visit one of those websites’… and I hope for a few of you, it did exactly that.”

It exhausted him, all those words. They were a lot. They are a lot.

“And of course, it is also okay to watch these videos – or to watch mine – and to just comprehend that you are not like me. That you don`t need help and that all you can do is to be respectful and maybe be the person other people can first tell. That is great too”

His rant is over. All that had to be said was said. All feelings and thoughts expressed. Time to move on.

“Now to the more pleasant part of the video: My YouTube plans for this summer.”

There is a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“For most of the vacation I am going to be at the Barns. No surprise there, really. Only the middle of August is going to be spent with my family in Rome. So, besides those two weeks I planned multiple special treats for you!”

He plays the pronoun game. Just with plans, so it`s not like the pronoun game at all. Well…

“For those three short months my two formats _Historically_ and _Storytime_ will be on hold while all those special episodes are filmed, edited and posted.”

Gansey really tries to delay telling his viewers exactly what he has contemplated.

“Most of my friends and partners are also going to be there. Ronan, naturally, since he lives there, is enrolled in helping me out with my videos. As is Noah as he favors the Barns. Henry is also spending most of his time with us in sunny rural Virginia. He flies to Korea for a family vacation a week before my own to Rome. Blue works half her summer pause, but luckily the second half of what could be considered our down time together with Henry. Adam has two internships lined up, because of course he has, but one of them is DC and the other is only for a week at the end of August.”

Naturally he has to stop because even Gansey needs air to breath. After he filled his lungs, he starts talking again.

“So, you are going to see quite a bit of all of us. Because of that, I decided on mixing it up a little: There are going to be a few exclusive historic and mystic videos featuring a few magical people from home. And then a few videos with my friends or the relationship we have in the focus.”

It`s unsure who is more engrossed by the idea of spending the summer at the Barns: Gansey or the viewer. It is probably Gansey.

“You are shown the Barns in its wholesome beauty and its enchanted atmosphere. You are going to meet a new side on all of my friends… we are going to spend the best time together!”

He pauses only to grin into the camera.

“Excelsior!”

Cut.

The End.

* * *

 

**Uploaded: 4/22/2017**

**7.324 Views**

**96 Likes/ 6 Dislikes**

**893 Subscribers**

**16 Comments**

 

 **BeeKing:** Only talked specifically about me once… ;P

  * **GayWaren _responded:_** Well, go cry to your robot-ass bee!
  * **BeeKing _responded:_** You mean the one, who now has a Robo-Bumblebee and a Robo-Wasp friend, thanks to you? >.<



**BaeSicl90:** Oh. My. God. I, like, totally get that??? That was so true!!!

 **PirceFierce_1:** ARE you’re a FZCKING PSYCHARTRIST??? NO? THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 **Cameron123:** When you need a hug, just call me. I am going to take care of that…

  * **BlueS.ucker _responded:_** I am going to do exactly that…



**Jay_user:** All this talk about “mental health”… am I a sick motherfucker? Prop yes… so what???

 **June-1day:** I am going to call my therapist… she has to see this!!!

 **Coorazuuu:** So exited fpr all tenh summer cviedeosssss!!!! <3333

**Show more**

 


	10. Tour of The Barns ft. Chainsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, vacation! And how does Gansey celebrate? By showing the Barns to his unsuspecting viewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Sorry for the late update: I moved across the country for university last week!   
> Things can get a bit busy because of that ^^  
> Thank you for all the Kudos (even if I am a little bit sad that nobody commented, but hey...) <3  
> Have fun with this new chapter!

 

 **Excerpts from Twitter User _BeeUrself_** **√ -** @Henry_Cheng

**2.2k tweets       480 following        22k followers        13k Likes        12 Moments**

**_BeeUrself_** ** _√_** @Henry_Cheng:

Vacation! Vacation! I finished my first year at Stanford!

**621 Retweets         912 Likes**

**_BeeUrself_** ** _√_** @Henry_Cheng:

Driving through America with my boi @adamParrish! Road trip! Ya-hee!

**567 Retweets         885 Likes**

**_BeeUrself_** ** _√_** @Henry_Cheng:

I am going to see my babes @RGanseyIII & @BlueSarge, soon! Kiss You! Miss You!

**762 Retweets         998 Likes**

**_BeeUrself_** ** _√_** @Henry_Cheng:

@adamParrish is one hilarious fellow. Sadly, I am not allowed to share since there are twitter guidelines to follow! *grin*

**690 Retweets         835 Likes**

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

 

**_ >CURRENTLY WATCHING:_ **

 

**“Tour Of The Barns ft. Chainsaw”**

 

“Hello, fellow historians and welcome to the first episode of this vacation special!”

Gansey is grinning and holding the camera in his hand. He stands in the room he always occupies during his filming sessions at the Barns.

“We are currently at the Barns and in a few moments, I am going to start showing you the rest of this magnificent farm. Right now, we are still in one of five guest rooms fittingly situated in the west wing which is solely reserved for those kinds of rooms.”

He angles the camera a bit differently, so the viewer gets another impression of the room than just the small frame the camera normally depicts.

“I am filming my videos here because these are the least personal suites at the Barns and I wanted something neutral from the beginning. Henry, Blue and I share another one of these guestrooms – obviously one with a larger bed – that somewhat already yells _Henry-Blue-Gansey._ ”

There is another shift in the angle and Ganseys grinning face stares up into the lens. He is sickingly happy in his relationship.

“So, this is a standard guestroom. Now, the more interesting part comes, when we leave this area and go to the places where the magic happens.”

With that Gansey exits the room. The angle is a tad awkward, but the auto-focus makes sure that it`s not too much of a bumpy ride. A hallway is shown. The light wood panels give the whole are a very country-house-style feeling. One wall is framed by large windows and billowing curtains make it look like its straight out of a life style magazine.

“This is the last part of the house that has this organized exterior. The rest of the Barns has a very lived in feeling to it. Which is so awesome. You step inside the front door and breath in and suddenly you`re home”

Gansey is gushing again. Nobody knows for sure, if he is aware of his tendencies to do so.

While conquering the hallway, a few pieces of art are eye catching: A beautiful painting of a lush farm sitting in a sun-kissed valley, a portrait of a grinning man with a stark resemblance to Ronan, a cute picture of three laughing boys, undoubtedly brothers.

“These paintings are all works from Ronan`s late mother, who loved landscape painting… Pieces of her can be found everywhere in the Barns.”

This time around, Gansey sounds a bit more serene. He knows of this and he probably also knows that Ronan is okay with him sharing this.

“Now, here is our sleep chamber:”

With that Gansey opens the last door in the hallway. The room behind has a large bed with crumpled up sheets and a massive amount of mint plants. At least four bags lie open and half a ton of clothes is strewn across the floor.

“As you can see, it is not the cleanest room one could imagine. The state of orderliness is going to change, though, no later than Henry arrives. With that I mean, it`s going to get worse before it can get better. But three people, one room, it has to get messy.”

He sounds kind of sheepish while saying this. Almost as if he has to explain to his mother, that _of course he is going to clean his room, mom._

“Some of these mint plants live here permanently while others just join the mix during the summer. As you certainly remember, mint is a natural repellant for bees. It`s one of those things that mostly work mentally. Like, having them here makes me calm. And they smell great”

The door gets closed again, before Gansey turns left and a stairway comes into view. Behind the staircase another hallway leads deeper into the second floor.

“Down that way, the master bedroom is located. Ronan said, that I shouldn`t film in there, as its his and Adams room. Which I understand… and I really don`t want to know what kind of ghastly things I would find there…”

Even though the camera is still pointed towards the hallway, the slightly disgusted grimace Gansey is probably doing can be heard just from the tone he is using.

“Other rooms on that side of the house include two bathrooms, Matthew`s and Declan`s room and a study which has been claimed by Adam. Ronan`s old bedroom now belongs to Opal who has the permission to destroy the room to her liking. The Pynch – Parrish and Lynch – Family all in one place”

They apparently have a couple name. Officially. In their friendship group.

“But let`s go downstairs! The first floor awaits us!”

Together with Gansey and the camera the viewer descends into an open living space. The couch is here, the one on which Gansey slept in the Christmas video. It’s a big couch, with many cushions and blankets that are unnecessary in the hot Virginian summer. A whole wall of floor length windows frames the left side and shows a luminous farm landscape. It`s too beautiful to be true.

“This couch holds quite a few fond memories. During our last year of school for example, this was the place weekly movie night would occur. All seven of us – on the few occasions where both Opal and Noah decided to join us – fit onto this masterpiece of comfort. The most joy always happens when all of us are together on that couch. Happiness ensues!”

That is until the camera focuses on the large bird that sits on a perch right next to the stairs. That bird was also in the Christmas video.

“And this is Chainsaw. Ronan`s disastrous pet raven, that likes to destroy right about anything, but especially my shoe-wear. She likes Adam, Opal, food and vandalism and is not even particularly fond of Ronan. But we all love her, like the family member that she is”

The camera moves cautiously closer to Chainsaw. Instantly the raven tries to snap the camera.

“As you can see, she is always ready to fight, just like her owner, Ronan.”

At this Chainsaw jumps from her perch and after a few hard flaps of her wings, she flies inside the living room. She makes her way over the couch into the open dinning area. Gansey follows the raven into the next room.

“Evidently, Chainsaw is a talented tour guide and knows exactly where our tour is going to lead us. This is the dinning room, where all meals are taken that require a larger table: Dinner and Sunday brunch. Lunch is mostly eaten whenever you are hungry and breakfast during the week simply does not work since each of us gets up at a different time”

Now standing in the middle of the room, Gansey slowly turns around as to give the viewer a panorama of the whole room. On the left a door leads further into the house, on top of the door Chainsaw rests and stares. A few antique cabinets filled with fine china stand along one wall. Between them space has been cleared for a picture spot. Multiple shots of the whole group, selfies with wild animals and study pics have been hung onto the wall. Someone obviously cares.

“It`s not the worst place to eat a freshly cooked meal, is it?”

Gansey asks the question in the full knowledge that three quarters of his viewers would very much love eating in this kind of dinning area. Gansey being Gansey though, he probably does not realize that.

“But now to the place all the food comes from. Yes, the kitchen!”

Through the door with Chainsaw atop it goes. The bird follows the Camera and for a moment the view is obscured by feathers and claws. When the view is clear again, a large eat-in kitchen becomes visible.

And with the kitchen, Ronan Lynch. A man who is currently trying to stuff a whole sandwich into his mouth while also holding a cup of coffee. Chainsaw lands upon his shoulder. Neither the bird nor Ronan really react to that.

“Ronan!”

For a moment the camera faces the floor, as Gansey hugs Ronan. Then when it rights itself, the kitchen counter is in focus.

“I am currently filming the house tour of which I told you. We`ve already been through the living and dinning room and upstairs. Do you want to be in the video or tell my viewers anything?”

Gansey definitely talks to Ronan using his excited real Gansey voice. No all-American-boy just pure Gansey. Ronan grunts, which apparently gets interpreted as a _yes._ The lens is covered for a few seconds before Ronan comes in view, leaning against the counter.

“Hey, people who have nothing better to do, than watching Dicks manic adventures online all day. You make him happy, so don`t you dare to fucking stop! This guy loves you for some fucked up, incomprehensible reason and if one of you makes him cry, shit might go down…”

“Ronan, you can`t say something like that to my audience!”

“I`ll show you what I can and cannot say to your fucking audience, Gansey: Fuck, shit, asshole, cu…”

Cut.

* * *

 

The video resumes outside of the kitchen. Ganseys grin is lopsided, and his hair looks a bit ruffled. He and Ronan either engaged in some boyish skirmish or they made out. Probably the first.

“Sorry for any inconvenience caused by Ronan. Moving on, this is the entrance hall or hallway. The first thing someone sees when entering the Barns form the driveway.”

Gansey points at the door leading outside. Light wood with very Art Nuoveau decorations. Stylish but not too much, this impression, however, quickly changes as Gansey turns and the camera finds the horrid pieces of art on display.

“A few videos ago, I told you about this weird thing between Ronan and Henry, right? Well, I did not lie though I wish I had. The collection is growing. Especially since Henry is a summer child, just like Adam and Blue. So, a new piece can be expected”

The way he shakes his head is both fond and exasperated by the antics his friends get up to.

“Anyways, this is the entrance hall. With all the art unfortunate visiting souls have to look at”

Another panorama shot shows the whole foyer. Besides the vomit-inducing pictures, a bunch of shoes are laying on the ground, all of them muddy. An umbrella stand sits right next to the door full of what appears to be broken umbrellas.

“Now, the next thing I am going to show you, is the front porch.”

The front door gets cumbersomely opened. A moderately sized porch awaits Gansey. Some chairs stand facing the driveway and the immediate feeling is _Southern Flair._

“This beautiful veranda can be used to creepily wait for your guests at night. The creepiness factor is achieved by not turning on the porch lights and waiting absolutely silent until your guest stands next to you, ready to ring the bell.”

His voice makes it crystal clear that he was the victim of exactly that. The offender? Probably Ronan.

“On sunny days like today, you also just might want to enjoy the view”

The camera focuses on the forest that lays behind the driveway. It is lush and green, just as the fields that span the distance between the house and the woods are. In the distance, near the forest`s edge, two bucks stand and graze. The background is even more picturesque with a scattering of mountain peaks lightly kissing the blue, blue sky. The idyllic feeling that overcomes one, while watching, is almost magical.

It`s unsettling how much the viewer has been engrossed into the view when Gansey suddenly focuses the camera on him again.

“I know, that was beautiful, but we still have some tasks ahead! Time to show you the actual barns!”

Gansey leaves the veranda and makes his way around the house. Right next to him a vegetable patch frames the gravel path to the actual barns visible in the distance.

“Ronan actually grows his own fruit and vegetables. The one to my left are for his own usage, but behind the barns are a few more fields on which he grows enough fresh fruit to sell on the weekly farmers market in Henrietta. Depending on the season, homemade cheese and honey joins his selection. Because of my allergies, Ronan has made sure that the bees refrain from ever stinging me.”

A flowery meadow succeeds the patch. It stretches far, up to the forest. A few beehives are placed in the pasture. The barns are remarkably closer now.

“He even employs a couple of farmhands to help him out. They use two of the other guestrooms I showed you earlier. Last year Ronan tried to do it all by himself and at first it worked, but as soon as the business started rolling – and he realized that he needed more human contact than via skype and with his ward – he got help.”

There actually is one of the helpers coming out of the barn to the left as Gansey speaks. By the short blurring of the view and the reaction of said farmhand it becomes apparent that Gansey just waved.

“I think, they consider us a bit weird. Well, we may be out of their comfort zone, but nonetheless, nice people!”

With new vigor Gansey goes up to the farm building and opens the heavy door. Inside: A shit-ton of cows.

“Huw, that was hard doing it with one hand only… but now we are with the cows. All of which have ridiculous names. These are Saber, Shredder and KKK…”

One after the other, he points at a cow with a long black streak down her face, one with innumerable brown spots, and the last one in complete white.

“They normally are outside, but during midday they stay inside to one, protect them from the sun, and two, to milk them. Nothing more to see? Well, then let`s go!”

With that Gansey backtracks outside. The deep breath he takes after being in a cow dung infested shed is apparent. He bypasses the barn and makes his way to the other one.

“This one is primarily used to host all the farming equipment one might need. I am not actually allowed to go inside because Ronan insists that I will accidentally destroy something. Which I would most certainly not. But I respect his wishes. So, I am going to show you the Orchard”

The first fruit trees are already visible. With each step in their direction it becomes more apparent than ever, that the orchard is enormous and full of exotic trees with even more exotic fruit on them.

“When they are ripe not only the farmhands are helping collect them, but we are as well. Ronan usually has to get up awfully early each day because of the cows. But after breakfast the more vexing part comes: Making sure every plant is okay and watering them”

While talking about the farm business, Gansey wanders aimlessly across the orchard. After a few long strides he comes upon a fence.

“This here is the cow`s pasture. In maybe half an hour all the cows are going to be out here again and –“

Gansey clearly wants to talk some more, when a loud noise from the direction of the house interrupts him.

“Oh! Is that…? Well, it seems that finally Henry and Adam have arrived, after a three-day road trip!”

He is already on his way to the main house. The camera shakes just a bit, which makes it all the more obvious how still Gansey had held it before.

“I am so happy to see them! It`s been way too long… especially with Adam. I last saw him during the holidays. Unfortunately, Blue is not here to see it! She is visiting her family right now and wanted to be back this evening…”

The driveway comes into view. A sleek Fisker had parked right next to a BMW previously ignored. Henry Chang stands right next to it, still yelling incomprehensible.

“And there is Henry!”

Gansey falls into a light jog, before he almost throws himself onto Henry.

“Hey, man, you`re back!”

The embrace is not really visible, thanks to the camera angle, but the response is audible.

“`Course Mister President, couldn`t wait a day longer to see you again! You okay?”

Before they can get too emotional or physical another voice cuts through. It`s one the viewer hasn`t heard before. Controlled, even, with a hint of an accent.

“Wow, don`t you want to greet me too before you get in too deep with Cheng?”

“Adam Parrish! Come here, you glorious bastard!”

Cut.

* * *

 

Gansey is back in the first room, his filming base, no worse to wear. There is a light flush on his cheeks and his eyes glint in a very happy manner.

“So, that was the room tour! I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into my home live!

Excelsior!”

Cut.

The End.

* * *

 

**Uploaded: 4/29/2017**

**12.982 Views**

**211 Likes/ 13 Dislikes**

**999 Subscribers**

**25 Comments:**

**BeeKing:** Why was Lynchs weird rant not cut out, but our emotional reconciliation was?

  * **GayWaren _responded:_** `Cause I am awesome, that`s why!



**HilariousFand:** The Barns are not from this world… like the fuck…

 **Luise_16:** I want friendships like these!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **RuaSue-low:** Am I the only one that thinks its weird that Gansey talks about the Barns as “home”?

  * **MagicUser _responded:_** *it`s



**Matt_Cooo:** Living there I would never leave again, Bro!

 **OrlaOrange:** Tja, cuz you missed it! <3

  * **BlueS.ucker _responded:_** Why…



**JulyRobber:** this is like some weird sit-com shit…

**Show more**


	11. GLENDOWER: Family and More ft. Gwenllian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a history major most of Ganseys people of interest are dead. There is one however who is very much alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Sorry for the late up-date! College, again! ^^  
> I just wanted to say thank you for all of the lovely comments I got on the last chapter! All of you made my day! <3  
> Also thanks for Kudos and Subscriptions! <3  
> If you want more infos check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/womantryingtoexist)

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

 

**“5 Ways to annoy Ronan ft. Blue”**

**Posted: 2/5/2017**

**12.321 Views**

**216 Likes/ 5 Dislikes**

**36 Comments**

**_ >CURRENTLY WATCHCING:_ **

 

**“GLENDOWER: Family and More ft. Gwenllian”**

 

The video opens with Gansey sitting on the guestroom bed. He smiles, the vacation becomes him, the dark circles beneath his eyes visibly less prominent.

“Hello, fellow historians! Today, we have a very special episode to present: I had a long talk with Gwenllian, a bastard daughter of Owain Glyndŵr, that was not always comprehensible, but throughout interesting.”

There is a flushed look to his cheeks, clearly showing how desperate he is to share his experience.

“The following interview is something very special to me and was only possible through the help of the Ladies of 300 Fox Way. So, thank you! And have fun!”

Cut.

* * *

 

There is a change in location. And attire.

What previously had been a clean-cut guestroom was now a room most fittingly described as clustered. A multitude of knick-knacks lays strewn across shelves and small tables, all of them framing the walls. The middle of the room is ruled by a large wooden table, almost completely obscured by the dozen or more candles fighting for dominance on it.

Gansey also changed from his aquamarine colored polo shirt into a pink one. Obviously, some kind of time skip has taken place.

Across from Gansey a woman sits, staring intensely at a dream catcher suspended into the air above the table. A lot of things are dangling from the ceiling: Herbs and incense, feathery balls of mystery and small mason jars filled with wonder. The room looks cramped in more senses than one. It`s full of drama and magic and energy and loss. It`s a witch`s coven.

And exactly that describes the woman, too. Her hair is matted with feathers and pearls tied into it. There is no way to tell just how many layers she is wearing, only that it`s more than two. At least two bags are sewn to her dress and each of them seems to be full to the brim.

“So, Gwenllian, I hope I pronounce your name correctly.”

The way Gansey says it, makes her name sound almost melodically. G-w-eh-n-I-EE-ae-n.

“Thank you for allowing me to talk to you… I know we did not have the smoothest of first impressions of each other, but I hope that this can be a new start”

For the first time since the start of the clip, Gwenllian’s eyes focus on Gansey. The look on her face is more than a bit manic.

“The blinking idiot and the king, talking to each oth'r! Hurra! What a daring thing to doth!”

Gansey seems to have expected nothing less. He nods along to her convulsed words.

“Who do you mean by King? Are you talking about Glendower or someone else?”

The questions are frivoling in their simplicity. It makes it apparent though, that Gansey knows her and her way of talking.

“Doth not speaketh of that gent! The monst'r! The king! That gent doest not des'rve mine own thanketh…  As that gent did want me dead! Down with that gent and his sir! Hail, his death!”

“So, who do you mean by King?”

Without pausing Gansey asks again. Her outburst does not faze him. With steel in his eyes their gazes lock. Gwenllian stares back, with intend she sings the next few words:

“Thee of course art the king!

did survive what thee didst,

did see what thee did see!

hath lived at which hour oth'rs death!

diest at which hour oth'rs hath lived!

all hail the king,

lily blue, blue lily

death shalt cometh!”

Shell-shocked Gansey leans back against his chair. The words Gwenllian spoke, where obviously not the ones he had expected to hear. It only takes about a moment, though, for him to right himself again.

“What exactly was your relationship with your father? I know, you were not close, but can you tell me something more specific?”

She reals back at this question. Her lips caught in a horrid sneer, she shakes her head. Seldom such contempt has been portrayed in front of Gansey.

“That gent wast a murd'r'r. A coystrill. Nothing valorous cameth ev'r cameth from that gent. I wast just his mirr'r, his beldams… Not much of a daught'r. I wast not of his belov'd jointress so i wast without w'rth.”

Without spending time on a second thought, Gansey reaches across the table to lightly touch Gwenllian`s shoulder. Contrary to the expectation of a violent reaction, Gwenllian seems pleased by his tender touch. Something resembling a smile graces her lips.

“You do know, that it was never your fault for being born out of wedlock, right? The way Glendower treated you was not your doing or your fault, okay?”

For the first time Gansey is capable of admitting fault in his hero. Of course, earlier videos did talk about the bastard children of Glendower and the immoral way in which he treated them, but it was mostly brushed away with the explanation that that was what was expected in that time period.

Gwenllian does not cry or react in any other grand fashion to Ganseys kind words. All she does is smile in a content way. She knows more than Gansey knows. Her eyes show the kind of insanity the very experienced sometimes carry. And she is okay with that.

It is however Gansey who speaks next:

“We can change the subject, though. What do you think of Artemus? He was after all a prominent figure in the court of your father.”

Her content smile vanishes. Instead she bares her teeth and growls. The sound is too feral to come out of a human mouth.

“Artemus, the blinking idiot! At each moment telling fath'r what that gent hadst to doth, which charm to useth. That gent wast the reasoneth i wast lock'd into yond cave! That gent bethought me a trait'r.”

The respond does not shock Gansey in any way. He seems to be aware of the friction between Gwenllian and Artemus. That does not hinder him from asking about him, as it appears.

“So, in your opinion, what made it so easy for you to be used by these men?”

“Those gents w're men! And i wast just a mistress. A wench with charm the lady didn't wanteth.  And only h're didst i learneth what sist'rhood wast. Oh, the loveth! The ladys! The charm!”

There was a pause. Gansey took a moment to think about the said and to gather his thoughts. When he talks again, his voice carries a sweetness that should not be sincere but is.

“Does that mean, that you like it here? Makes 300 Fox Way you happy?”

“Oh, the floweth'rs of the springeth doth not carryeth mine own ad'ration f'r the ladies yond square the king!”

At that Gwenllian leaves her chair and starts dancing around the room. Gansey smiles fondly up at her, even as she pulls at him and forces him to stand up and dance with her. At first it is not apparent to which tune they are supposed to move, but then Gwenllian starts to sing:

“Blue Lily, Lily Blue,

 Cometh the king

dies the king

the magician plants

the dreameth'r dances

the mirr'r owns those folks all

Lily Blue, Blue Lily”

Gansey moves with her, even when it becomes clear that he has two left feet. Nonetheless he dances between the tokens of psychics and witches. In a room full of womanhood, Gansey is only a guest where Gwenllian is a queen.

That does not faze Gansey. He does not need to be a king in this room. In this room other people take the reign. His kingdom are his friends. And he is their king. After all, it is known that a king is only as strong as his court. And his queen.

“Again, I say thank you, for talking to me today, Gwenllian. I really appreciate it and I hope the ladies of 300 Fox Way treat you well. A beautiful summer…”

“The summer is lush, the charm is wide. The king shalt see his court and the raven endues the answer”

Cut.

* * *

 

Back in his bedroom, Gansey awaits the viewer in his turquoise polo and khaki pants. He vibrantly exists in a world of minimalistic interior design choices.

“Well, hello back! I hope you enjoyed the interview. It was quite an adventure to talk to Gwenllian and in the end, what matters most is that I did a deed for you and that you could appreciate the conversation on the same level I did.”

His best King Gansey voice informs the viewer of this. There is no unneeded emotion, only clear-cut sincerity. What else would he need to tell his viewers to enjoy the video?

“I am aware that many of the things Gwenllian said were hardly comprehensible for a teen in the twenty-first century but try listening multiple times to the things she said or read the subtitles while watching and then you may gather a greater understanding of what topics were discussed.”

He sounds like an old man right then. A bit condescending and harsh – naturally only as harsh as this majestic creature can be. Which is not at all that harsh.

“And with that: Excelsior!”

Cut.

The End.

* * *

 

**Uploaded: 5/5/2017**

**9.712 Views**

**70 Likes/ 12 Dislikes**

**1.020 Subscribers**

**25 Comments**

**Matt_Cooo:** Well, that was weird. Is she a hobo or something? Bro?

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_** She is not a hobo, of course. She is Gwenllian ^^



**HeridityMitty:** Did Gansey just take some homeless person and ask her weird questions???

 **Tennster-1_2:** THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL I DID NIT` UNTERSTAND A FUCKING WIRD SHE SAID!

 **BlueS.ucker:** How nice of Gwenllian not to scratch someone’s eyes out…

 **JudyBaume:** That was quite interesting to be honest. Stop all the hate.

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_** Thank you <3



**Hammershark:** I wish history was always like that….

 **CrielMyARIver:** Does that mean, we are going to get more videos than usual??? OH MY GOD!

**Show more**


	12. 20 Things You Don`t Know About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey spends all his time in front of his camera. It`s about time for his friends to get in front of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ^^  
> I wanted to say thank you for the comment and the love! I really appreciate it! <3  
> This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you enjoy it! Have fun!

 

 **Excerpts from Twitter User _AdamParrish_ ** @adamParrish:

**123 tweets         30 following         97 followers         789 Likes          0 Moments**

 

 ** _AdamParrish_** @adamParrish

DC seems to have quite the internship population. We`ll see how it goes.

**13 Retweets           26 Likes**

 

 ** _AdamParrish_** @adamParrish

There is only so much you can say to a person thinking forensic science has something to do with poop jokes~

**26 Retweets            51 Likes**

 

 ** _AdamParrish_** @adamParrish

Back for the weekend at the Barns. @RGanseyIII, @BlueSarge and @Henry_Cheng can`t wait to see you and Lynch again!

**12 Retweets             23 Likes**

 

VIDEOS BY _KINGGANSEYIII:_

 

**_ >CURRENTLY WATCHING:_ **

 

**“20 Things you don`t know about me”**

 

“Hello, fellow historians!”

Gansey is sitting on the guest bed. His grin could almost be described as shit-eating, were it not for the fact that nothing Gansey does is _shit-eating._

“You may have read the title of this video and thought that I am going to tell you something about myself. Well, you are wrong. In most of my previous videos I talked about my friends and partners, which means it is time for them to tell you about me.

This was actually not my idea, but Noah`s, so I hope you are going to enjoy the next part. Each one of them is going to present five facts. It took a bit to get ahold of Adam as he spent the week in DC, but luckily even that was possible. Now, have fun!”

Cut.

* * *

 

The camera focuses on Ronan, who is leaning against the kitchen counter. Behind him something simmers in a pot on the oven. Ronan himself looks completely at ease. The shoulders relaxed, the angry tattoo sneaking over his neck appears somewhat out of place.

When he talks, his voice is deep and rough. Very few words sound nice said in this tone:

“So, we all know that Dick told you about his shitty car, the Pig. But did he tell you, that the fucked-up engine of his car was the only reason we ever fucking met Parrish?”

Waiting for an answer that cannot possibly come, Ronan pauses. He stares right into the camera, without blinking, the eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“`Cause you know, his car broke down, like it always fucking did! And the one person insane enough to stop besides this shitshow featuring Gansey is, of fucking course, Adam Parrish. Who helps Dick and suddenly we have to be friends with the Asshat. And look where that took us! Now I am dating him!”

The smile that suddenly graces Ronan´s face is marvelous. It is almost as if he is unable to talk about his boyfriend without achieving a better mood. Nonetheless he continues.

“But, that is not the only thing you suckers don`t know: Number two being that Dick here owns actual functional foot wear. I know, that sounds too batshit crazy to be true, but I do have proof in form of a fucking picture!”

A piece of paper is held in front of the lens. When it focuses, a pair of legs in ordinary hiking boots is depicted. Legs that suspiciously look like Ganseys. Why Ronan carries a picture of those with him is another question that might never be answered.

“The third thing you fuckers don`t know about Gansey… is that he is part of the rowing team in Harvard. This beautifully absurd clownery of a sport did catch the attention of one Dickery Gansey in high school and arriving at Harvard he decided, _why not fucking do it again_ -“

“Hey! Rowing is excellent physical exercise! And you are not allowed to judge, Mister Aglionby Tennis Champion!”

Gansey is the one to interrupt Ronan. This also makes it apparent that he is the one operating the camera and censoring his friends. Probably better so.

The only response Ronan blesses Gansey with is a middle finger. And a devilishly handsome grin.

“Anygays, Gansey has another bunch of things I can share for him: For example, his eyes are really fucked up. You know that he wears glasses, but they are not just for like, point 75 diopter glasses, no, he is fucking _blind_! A whooping 4 diopters await the viewer when thinking about his delicious brown eyes!”

As if to emphasize his point, Ronan rolls his own eyes almost into his skull. Distraught noises can be heard from Gansey behind the camera and someone is laughing in the distance, though it`s unclear who the offender is.

“And the last messed up shit I am allowed to share with you today is, that Gansey is way too good for this shitty world and all the fucked-up people in it. Like, I normally would rather kill myself than say it out loud but he – you – need to hear this shit:”

There is a pause which Ronan uses to take in a deep breath. It seems as if the world is doing the same. When he speaks again, he is talking to Gansey and not the audience.

“You did way too much shit for me or in my name… and I never said thank you for it. Probably because you never wanted a thank you and that`s so fucking fucked-up, that I have to tell you this way: I would be dead if it was not for you. And some days not too long ago you were the reason I stayed and that is fucking important. And I fucking love you and I hope you know that…”

Ronan`s voice, usually so sure, gets smaller and smaller with each word. It is obvious just how uncomfortable Ronan is with publicly sharing his feelings. He fidgets and plays with the leather bands around his wrists that suddenly make so much more sense.

The spell cast is broken by Gansey leaving his station behind the camera and hugging Ronan. There is a height difference that makes it possible for Gansey to snugly press his face in the crook of Ronan`s neck. By the sound of it a few tears get shed.

Cut.

* * *

 

The next person to appear on screen is Blue. Sitting on the couch, an obviously read book laying next to her, she looks like the picture of relaxation. Her pixie cut is riled up with multiple clips in various shapes. The top she is wearing has more holes than actual fabric. Somewhere in her skirt-shorts combo a denim jacket has either been assimilated or attached. It looks like a glorious day to be Blue Sargent.

“As apparently tears have been cried the last time a certain someone told stuff about Gansey, I am going to handle it like a professional: No emotional shit, just pure embarrassing stories about the one and only Richard Gansey III”

Her voice is rich and playful. With her bold lipstick and the late summer sun that illuminates her strong features and casts everything in a warm gold, she looks like a goddess ready to strike judgement. The queen Gansey deserves. The woman Henry wants. The power all of them circle.

“So, number one: Gansey forced Henry and me once to go to a gala with him. One of those fancy events his parents always host. And I think to myself: _Blue, this is your chance. You are going to impress his parents, make sure they don`t think you`re batshit crazy._ And dear Gansey here tells us that it is going to be a costume party.”

The wince is audible from behind the camera. Blues fierce stare is also fixated at something behind the equipment.

“So, we show up at this fancy party in costumes. And of course, costume party means ‘elaborate ball gown’ or shit like that… not actual carnival type costumes. Not that we knew, but thankfully it was not too bad. I think most people just thought that I have a weird sense of style and that Henry really likes Madonna – which is objectively true – but Henry and I nonetheless made sure that everyone at the gala knew that we were there with Gansey. Made the thing with his parents not better, though.”

A few risqué details seem to purposefully be absent in the story. Not that the satisfied grin on Blues face is anything to go by. She is happy just snitching Gansey to his viewers.

“Something else would be, of course, his sense of style. There is no way you haven`t realized the colorful fashion sense Gansey favors. But what you probably don`t know is, that Gansey owns the complete pastel spectrum worth in polo shirts: He has baby blue, and pink, and yellow and all the other colors. I have no idea what to do with this information, but now you have it, too!”

The twinkle in her eyes makes it obvious that this might have been a point of mockery once but was now reduced to a mixture of amusement and bafflement.

“Now, you may be wondering, what horrid thing Gansey could still surprise you with? Well, his pizza order for one. This man orders avocado on his pizza. Avocado! Warm, on a dish that is intended for cheesy godliness!”

Her voice gets loud with mock contempt. She is incapable from stopping the endeared grin that graces her face, though. Maybe she doesn`t want to stop the smile.

“Of course, Gansey has other talents besides creating the most embarrassing situation for himself and all that love him, no, he can also give the best hugs in the world!”

Her saying something like that makes it somewhat more honest. Were it Henry or even Adam instead, it would feel like a compliment given to make someone get better. From Blue, it`s pure sincerity.

“You may not believe me… or think that Ronan`s are better but that is not the case. Oh, Ronan`s are to die for, seriously, but when Gansey hugs you, words fail. Pff, what am I saying: Worlds fail you! I sure hope that I die in such a peaceful embrace…”

She is shaking her head but not in a way that disregards her former words, no, in a way underlining her statement. She really would happily die in his arms. That speaks of commitment not normally found in people in their early twenties. It is unsettling to some extent.

“And the fifth fact I am allowed to share is, that Gansey`s favorite music is old country. Like, not this modern shit with its date rape lyrics but the old original stuff like _Mamma Tried_ or _Friends in Low Places_ or _Seven Year Ache._ It fits somehow. But yeah, while on the road we were constantly fighting over who got to decide on the music and surprisingly… it was not at all that shitty!”

Blue grins into the camera before blowing Gansey a kiss. The last thing seen preceding the cut is Blue taking her book to start reading again. The title is “The Importance Of Traditional Country Music In Modern America”.

Cut.

* * *

 

The next one to tell the viewer five facts appears to be Adam. He is currently sitting behind a huge oak desk in a study formerly not public to the audience. His hair is in an asymmetrical cut and the gaunt look in his face seems fitting. There is a vibe to it as if this is not by far the worst this boy has ever experienced. The stress of a summer internship after a year of work and study almost feels relaxing when faced with the exhausting past of this young man.

His arms are folded over a pack of documents and a laptop is cast to the side. When he starts to speak, his voice sounds a bit strained, almost a bit fake but there is nothing specifically that could be pointed out.

“Five things? Huh. I have to think about this…”

The crease between his virtually invisible eyebrows deepens. He worryingly starts biting his bottom lip as if unsure what to say. Finally, he does seem to find something to talk about.

“Gansey always wants to do the best for everyone. He wants to literally please everyone always. And that is really cute, but also super harmful for himself… and some of his relationships with others. Because the people around him might not see his helpfulness as something crucial to his character but rather as something insulting to themselves… and that might cause friction”

The way he says it, makes it clear that he is talking about something that happened between the two of them.

“And maybe he sometimes needs someone to tell him to worry about himself first: So, Gansey, for Christ’s sake take care of yourself!”

A small smile graces Adams lips. It is ambiguous if a full out grin is possible in the delicate construction that is Adam Parrish. But almost anything is ambiguous about Adam. So, when he smiles thousand words are said and none are spoken.

Gansey audibly swallows.

“Hm, something else you might not know about Gansey is the steadfast fact, that he is loyal to a fault. There is not much to add, besides this. After all, most off you realize that all of these friendships were only able to stand the time thanks to Ganseys vision of all of us together.”

Adam says this like it is nothing. Like such loyalty needs no further acknowledgement. Maybe that’s the case.

Suddenly something mischievous crosses the serene face of one Adam Parrish.

“Gansey lived in Monmouth Manufacturing during High School, which you all are aware off. But, something he shockingly always cuts out from his tales about his adventurous time as a teen, is the information that his fridge was located in the same room as the washing machine and the bathroom. We even called it the bathroom/kitchen/laundry…”

Nothing in Adams face is mysterious anymore. Pure youthful craze enlightens his dusty features.

“I mean, I lived above a church in a ten square foot apartment, for fucks sake, and my life was more organized than a kitchen and the bath sharing a room”

As soon as the playfulness tunes down – even just a little – his face is strange again. There is no distinct way anything looks other, the feeling just automatically sets in as soon as the eyes linger a bit longer.

“Now, what else could you possibly not know? After all, Gansey shares almost everything with you… Ah, yes. Gansey is not totally hopeless with cars. His rich boy attire may fool you, but Gansey does know how to change a tire and what the pistons are. Is he a mechanic? Not by a long shot. Is he better than my drag racing shithead of a boyfriend, Ronan? Yes, he fucking is.”

Adam can be a truly terrifying creature. Not sure, why this comes up now, but it feels right.

“And last but not least: He is unbelievably obvious and oblivious at the same time. Does he realize that everybody could see the heart eyes he was making at Blue since the beginning? No. Does he understand the fact that Blue has the hots for him without her telling him? Jesus, no. If I had not instantly told him about Ronan and me after our first kiss… he would not have grasped it even if we made out in front of him”

“Hey! That is not true!”

The amusement in Ganseys voice is clear when he interrupts Adam. The person that answers to him however is Noah:

“That is so true, you could put glitter on it!”

Cut.

* * *

 

When the camera cuts to Henry, he doesn`t seem to realize it at first. A few insects are flying around on the front porch where Henry is listening to music. As soon as he notices the camera, he rights himself. Some of the flying creatures make their way into his extraordinary tall hair.

“Oh? Is this the thing? Where I tell your YouTube people secrets about you?”

 Henry looks past the camera with a sincere and exited smile. Gansey must have given him the answer that he wanted to hear because mere seconds later a vibrant grin takes over.

“Awesome! Now, what am I going to tell you? There is so much you don`t know about my man, Dick Grayson, right here… but one thing I bet you think is interesting is, that his absolute favorite Marvel superhero is _Squirrelgirl._ In Mister Richards head it`s super cool that someone is the strongest hero there is by pure chance! Math said she can`t be beaten, so she can`t. Don`t we all wish it was this easy?”

The way he says it is just as fidgety as almost everything about him. Henry does not just lay down or silently contemplate life. If there is a party to attend, Henry is going to be there.

“Something else? Well, Ganseyman does like independence movies and his absolute favorite movie of all time is _A Girl Walks Home Alone At Night_. It`s this really convulsed film about a young Muslim vampire protecting women in this fictional Iranian setting. Sounds weird? It is. But Campbell is sure that the artistry and visual storytelling is superb!”

All those things his friends know about him, just shows again and again and again how much they all love each other. Small things like remembering not only the favorite movie of someone but also all the obscure reasons why it holds that special place in someone’s heart are the perfect example of people being connected. And everybody knows that Gansey could do the exact same for each of them.

“I am sure Blue already told you about his hugs. Maybe if he becomes a big enough YouTuber he is going to share those bad boys with you at conventions. But something milady has certainly forgot to tell you is, how absolutely magical his hands are while-“

“Hey Cheng! Stay fucking PG-13!”

It is Ronan who interrupts. Only moments later he walks trough the camera frame, sweaty from all the work he just did on the farm. The shit-eating grin on his face makes it clear that the irony is not lost on him. But by then he is already gone again. A door can be heard closing.

“I was not going to say anything naughty, thank you very much! What I was about to say though was, that Gansey`s hands are capable of magic when he massages you. And during a road trip in a cramped-up Camaro some relaxation brought by this boy and his hands… absolutely priceless!”

To say that Henry is swooning would be an understatement. He is positively lightheaded by all the things he sees in Gansey.

“But that is not the only hidden talent Rich Boy Richard possesses: He plays the piano. This skill which was purposefully obscured from me and you, dear viewer, only saw the light of day because he played at one of his mother’s galas. One of the few I have been present to. And boy, is he good!”

It fits almost to perfectly into the picture of Richard Campbell Gansey III, which makes it all the more obvious that it`s weird to think of Gansey playing an instrument. All his obsessive behavior regarding Glendower makes musical talent somewhat out of character. It is something he would have done before that fateful day ten years ago.

“I know! That was exactly my reaction!”

Henry had paused and was now talking like an overconfident talk show host. He seemingly realizes that, though, because when he speaks next his voice is back in a normal spectrum.

“The final piece of information I am going to share with you today is… that President Cellphone – credit to Blue – loves to cry at romantic comedies. As much as he loves and fanboys over independent drama, he knows what you need to have a good cry over! And that is some cheesy rom-com with Ryan Gosling or Tom Hanks and lots of heartfelt drama… and then the three of us huddle together and Blue mocks all the anti-feminist messages, I mock the bad editing and Gansey sniffles besides us while cuddling and eating ice cream.”

His smile is more than fond at this rendition of his perfect date night with his partners. There is even a faint chuckling audible from behind the camera.

Cut.

* * *

 

Back in the room Gansey always films at, the man himself is sitting in front of a camera. There is a smile so happy on his face that everything about him just seems so much more lighthearted.

“And that, my dear viewer, were all my friends and lovers trying to be sweet and insulting at the same time. Oh, not all of them, right? There is one person missing from all this:”

With this a text slides in from the left. Written in what appears to be crayon a photocopied piece of paper ends the video:

 

**Hello, Internet People! <3**

**As I don`t want to be in front of a camera I gift you one (1) fact about each of my friends.  
Have fun!**

**Gansey:** For the first few years of his travels, his stuffed Turtle Mrs. Turt accompanied him everywhere

 **Adam:** Sometimes during exam phase Adam likes to smoke. Bad Adam! Those things cost money!

 **Ronan:** His coffee has more sugar and milk in it than actual coffee. Just so you know…

 **Blue:** Some of her clothes are not destroyed and re-vamped by her, but by the store clerks in independence stores

 **Henry:** Henry has just as much Madonna merchandise as he has “Safe the Bees” stickers and buttons. Much Buttons! Such Glitter!

**And with that: Peace out! Excelsior!**

**Noah**

Cut.

The End.

* * *

 

**Uploaded: 5/10/2017**

**13.213 Views**

**243 Likes/ 12 Dislikes**

**1.243 Subscribers**

**42 Comments:**

**JanePainRain:** So, it`s really more like 21 facts about you, right?

  * **Number1 _responded:_** My thoughts exactly!



**BlueS.ucker:** Why do I always come off so abrasive?

  * **GayWaren _responded:_** Oh, such big, big words! Did someone spend time with a rich fucker?
  * **BlueS.ucker _responded:_** We both know that the only fucker here is you



**Thoughtful Human:** What is the deal with Noah???

 **RuralwithanR:** Adam is sooooooooooooooooo cute

 **123xXMayXx321:** Why are all the good ones already taken?

 **BaybeSue:** People are so tiresome…

 **HeleneIDontCare:** I really hope that I find nothing indiscriminating against mother`s campaign, little brother

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_** Of course not!



**Show more**


	13. My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey told the whole world about his friends, it is time he does the same with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!  
> Thanks again for all of the lovely comments and Kudos! I love you guys and you are what makes me continue writing this story! <3  
> Because I fucked up my writing schedule however, this chapter is not yet beta read. I will post it anyways and send it to my beta later and tweak it, if needed!   
> Any questions? check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/womantryingtoexist)

 

**From Gansey:**

Hey Sis, how are the chances that I would be allowed to talk about you?

_5/9/17 – 3:40 AM_

 

**_From Helen:_ **

What?! It is like 2 AM! Some people sleep, Dick!

_5/9/17 – 3:42 AM_

 

**From Gansey:**

Yes, some people do but we both know that neither of us is one of those people. So, where are you?

_5/9/17 – 3:45 AM_

 

**_From Helen:_ **

At a bachelorette party of some girl I met yesterday. Had actually fun till you demanded my imminent attention :P

_5/9/17 – 3:50 AM_

 

**From Gansey:**

What do you say about my inquiry?

_5/9/17 – 3:52 AM_

 

**_From Helen:_ **

What inquiry???

_5/9/17 – 3:55 AM_

 

**From Gansey:**

Whether or not, I am allowed to talk about my family in front of a camera.

_5/9/17 – 3:57 AM_

 

**_From Helen:_ **

The Hell, Dick?

_5/9/17 – 3:59 AM_

 

**_From Helen:_ **

I mean, as long as you don`t slander Mom. Her political career is at a very important point. Don´t minimize her chances more as you already do with your rascal life-style <3

_5/9/17 – 4:00 AM_

 

**From Gansey:**

I know that mothers campaign is the most important thing. I am not going to compromise it.

_5/9/17 – 4:03 AM_

 

**From Gansey:**

Have a nice night and look after yourself! <3

_5/9/17 – 4:07 AM_

 

**_From Helen:_ **

Try to sleep, little brother! Love you! <3

_5/9/17 – 4:10 AM_

_VIDEOS BY KINGGANSEYIII:_

**“Historical NAILART – Blue paints my Nails (and Ronans)”**

**Posted: 5/13/2017**

**14.213 Views**

**319 Likes/ 26 Dislikes**

**45 Comments**

 

** > ** **_CURRENTLY WATCHING_ **

****

**“My Family”**

 

The camera opens with Gansey sitting on the guest bed. He is wearing a monstrosity in bright orange and his face is clean shaven. He is suspiciously dapper.

“Hello, fellow Historians!”

In the best King Gansey voice imaginable, Gansey opens the video in his usual fashion. In more sense than one: Both in enthusiasm and clothing choice. The smile on his face sincere, he seems ready to talk. And the audience is going to be happy to listen.

“You most likely have already gathered, that my friends and partners are something of what many would call a found-family. We share our life as much as possible and each complete the other. Not hard to guess, that Adam, Ronan, Blue and Henry are exactly that for me. The fact that I talk about them so much – according to everybody – kind of gives it away”

He appears almost bashful about this. As if someone really had to tell him, so he understood just how he always comes back to his friends not matter the topic.

“But~ You know almost nothing about my blood family. And don`t get me wrong: I do love them very much. They are just not the people I want to marry someday”

The slight chuckle indicates that that was meant to be a joke. It probably sounded better in Ganseys head.

 “As I already told you in a different video, after my brush with death our relationship changed. We weren`t as close as we were before. In the recent years I slowly worked on fixing that.”

This time when he smiles it`s genuine. Genuine and a bit sad. This topic seems to be on his mind quiet often lately.

“This is really important to me because I was allowed to work on the connection my parents and I share. Others are not so lucky. And this is something I wouldn`t miss for the world!”

Saying it like that makes it clear that most of his friends probably don`t share this fortune.

“But I should stop talking about the unimportant stuff and start introducing you to the real deal: First up, my sister!”

He grins at the camera and for a moment silence takes place. A dramatic pause later, Gansey starts speaking again:

“She is not here of course! Currently in DC she is way to busy to grace me, her infuriating little brother, with her desirable presence.”

The typical self-deprecatory comment gets somewhat drowned out by the vigor in his voice. There is energy and a will to talk here.

“Helen is a magnificent person five years older than me. She was the one stuck looking after me when we were children and that never really stopped. If you asked her however, she would most certainly tell you, that she never dotted on me ever. That is however a lie. She loves me!”

Smirking Gansey looks like a little brother, maybe for the first time. His face is relaxed and the little jabs at Helen just make their relationship more real. Until now the concept that Gansey could be a sibling felt somewhat out of reach.

“She is a Gansey in many ways, most importantly in her love for sticking her nose in other people businesses. And so, she started a career as wedding planner two years ago after getting her degree in business management from Harvard. And she loves it, which is only right because she is grandiose at it.”

Of course, she is. As if there would ever be a member of Ganseys family not brilliant at what they did. Gansey himself seems to be proud of her, too. Hopefully his sister embraces his career just as much as he does hers.

“And when she is not planning the best day of other people’s lives, she manages the campaign of my mother. But don`t think that just because she has a job dedicated to other people means that she is not a tough woman. Her jobs make it possible for her to boss others around and let me tell you, you don`t want to be the person who has to tell her that they forgot to order the bruschetta…”

Gansey is smiling while saying this. Just like Blue, his sister appears to be a woman not taking a no for an answer.

“And Helen is going to have the bruschetta ready when the party arrives and if she has to raise hell to do so. It`s the same with my mothers’ campaign. If she realizes someone fu- did something dumb, she will instantly be ready to rip their throat out and clean up the mess. Not that I have any experience with that whatsoever…”

Sheepish. That is the only word to describe Ganseys furtive glances at the camera while talking about possible fuck ups. Without saying _fuck_ of course. It is still Gansey.

“But speaking of my mother-“

There is a shout vaguely coming from the direction of the window. Gansey turns around and when he gets up, he takes the camera with him.

Within a few strides the window is in view and after a few seconds it focuses on what is outside: Ronan and Adam together with a little girl. They are playing and as Gansey watches Ronan tackles Adam to the ground.

“They are really going at it…”

Ganseys voice is full of love and the viewer can only imagine what kind of radiant smile currently graces his lips.

Outside Ronan starts to tickle Adam while the little girl – who is kind of unfocused for some reason – sits on Adams legs. All three of them seem to be almost crying of laughter. When they pause for a short moment to catch their breaths, Adam is ready. He pushes himself upwards, makes Ronan fall into the field and launches himself onto his boyfriend.

Gansey is turning the camera around again, just as his friends start making out. But a high and shrill voice stops him:

“Kerah!! Dick is there! He nos ludere! Obsecro! Kerah!”

“Well-“

“Dick, come down and enjoy your damn vacation!”

Cut.

* * *

 

Back again, Gansey looks a bit flushed. Red tinges his cheeks and his previously impeccable hair is quite a bit more disheveled. Energy radiates from him.

“Sorry for that! But after I went downstairs Henry joined us and things got super competitive. But back to the topic on point: I was talking about my mother”

Ah, yes, there was a point to this video. All the cuteness made the viewer almost forget.

“She is… indescribable in some ways. She studied at Harvard, met my father, had my sister and me and then quickly realized that being a stay-at-home-mom was not her calling. She started using her degree in political science and worked her way up. And now she is running for senator in the 2018 midterms.”

This time around when he talks about his family, his words are chosen more consciously. Each word is wagered for and no sentence leaves his lips without being proof read at least ten times in his head.

“And you would not expect that, when you look at her. She is composed and polished and a fierce warrior. She loves collecting historical plates – and yes, we do joke about it, saying that I get my history obsession from her – and non-fiction novels.”

It feels like a flyer being read out loud. This is not at all what Gansey could say about his mother. For example, the note worthy lack of calling out the political party his mother represents.

But then finally, his voice cracks:

“And she loves my sister and me. Even though we have a cook, she always made the hot milk herself whenever we had a bad dream and she is really not all that good at reading bed time stories, but she tries her best. She taught me to dance and Helen to fence. She is a loving mother… and half of the time she does not understand a single thing I do. But that is the case with almost every mother, right? They do not have to understand us as long as they love us?”

This feels more real. Gansey paints a picture of a woman working up her way to the peak of her career and a loving mother desperate to raise functional adults.

“My parents don`t always understand my struggles with mental health and I think it came by a surprise when I started seeing a psychiatrist and when I actually got a diagnosis. But they have been trying. Both of them, and I am so thankful for that because I know not all of us are that lucky.

 And especially my mother… she calls me sometimes out of the blue and says things like: _Did you not call me for half a year when you were thirteen because of your mental state or was it something I did?_ And that makes me sad on one hand, that I did these things back then, and oh so happy, because we never talked about it before. We are finally talking… and that makes it a more fulfilling feeling when I say that I really love my mom”

A whole kaleidoscope of feelings washed over Ganseys face while talking. So many emotions but most of all love are contained in his pastel clad body.  

“But I have to stop talking about my mother at some point or another and move on to my father: Richard Campell Ganey II. Who is the unfortunate person who gave me my name.”

Humor glints in Ganseys hazel eyes as he introduces his dad.

“But let`s get real: My father went to Yale – as the only one in our entire family – and after graduation he did not really know what to do next. He dabbled a bit in everything – a business/engineering degree opens quite a few doors – and then he met my mom while visiting Harvard. They hit it of and he knew he needed to do something to impress that wonderful women he just met.”

Time and time again, Gansey shows that he is a natural story teller. Just the fact that he still has this channel even though the class he made it for ended, demonstrates his passion for telling his story.

“So, he took a deal his father offered him: A position in this big company, nice salary and health care. And within a few years he sat at the top. With a wife at his side that had her own agenda. By then they had Helen and things had settled down. And that was when he found his new calling: Collecting old cars.”

Gansey actually has a photo of that: A sleek garage, big and with almost nauseously good lighting. A row of cars, none younger than 30 years. Quite a few a bit older.

“Like everyone in this family except Helen he loves to collect things. And in his case these things are cars.”

It is a bit unsettling to see all of this wealth just casually displayed like it is no big deal. But it kind of is.

“But that is of course not all my father is doing: he is after all a caring husband and he loves my sister and me dearly. He is especially formidable for always trying to understand the point you are coming from. When he doesn`t understand my friends, he tries to do so, be it by asking or researching. When I talk to him about something, he reads articles about it and asks me questions.”

It is great to hear about all the love Gansey received while growing up. It makes sense that a person so full of love comes from a background of love and stability.

“My father was really confused when I left at age 13. He could not understand why I did what I did. There were no articles to be read or stories to be shared. There was only a lost boy and a clueless father. And that hurt him. We had a great relationship before and suddenly I wouldn`t talk to him.

But we got over it and when I told him that I made friends, that I loved Henrietta, he was so genuinely happy, I cried.”

Smiling, he recounts those memories. Gansey might not be as close to his father anymore, but he sure does love him.

“And you should have seen his face when I told him that Adam is a mechanic…”

“I can fix cars, Gansey, that is not in fact the same as being a licensed mechanic”

Adam appears to be behind the camera. Gansey however does not bat an eye at the disruption.

“You are a mechanic in my eyes, Parrish!”

And then with a look directly into the camera and the hearts of the viewer:

“He is currently helping me film because of some technical troubles. And even with that he is great!”

But Adam does not answer. At least not in the form of words. All that can be heard is a light chuckle and an exasperated sigh.

“Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes: My dad loves my friends. He thinks they are weird but knowing that I choose them makes them lovely enough for him. We might not go on fishing trips together, but we share our interests otherwise. And that is more than enough for a simple guy like me!”

Gansey winks. He actually honest to god winks at the camera.

“And with that: Excelsior!”

Cut.

The End.

* * *

 

**Uploaded: 5/17/17**

**Views: 13.676**

**412 Likes/ 31 Dislikes**

**1.299 Subscribers**

**18 Comments**

**JonnyCashReal:** His mom is Republican, right? We can all agree on that? Thank you

  * **JJBizch _responded:_ ** Thnak you!!! Exactly what I thogjtz!!!!
  * **DemoFighter _responded_ :** Kill all of those republican bitches!
  * **SusenJam11 _responded:_** Why all the hate? It is his fucking mum let him be!



**Rye_12came:** Is it just me, or is Pynch Like SUPER CUTE!!!!!

  * **AnimeGirl _responded_ : **I know, right??????? #relationshipgoals



**BlueS.ucker:** That was cute! And good to know that Lynch and Adam are giant dorks when I am not there

  * **BeeKing _responded_ : **They are adorable together. And I did definitely win
  * **Gaywaren _responded:_** You did certainly not!



**RueMyFather:** I Love Love And Family And Gansey… my day is perfect

 **JaneMa1Cane:** I have been blessed this summer! With so much content! YAAAAS!

 **JenetMiller:** Whats next? First Queer, now Republican? Fuck off

 **HeleneIDontCare:** You did a good job with this one, little brother! You are way to sweet! <3

  * **KingGanseyIII _responded:_**  Thank you, sis ^^



**Read more**


End file.
